An Honest Man
by GoodyGumDrops
Summary: Aurora is an innocent servant in King's Landing. Believing all men are beasts, Aurora has always struggled to hide herself away from the scrutiny of men. But what happens when her ill-fated beauty and terrible luck put her virtue at risk? Is there not a good man in the world to protect her? Will she find an honest man-or yet another lecherous beast?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this Game of Thrones Fanfic is based mainly on the television series. When the story begins, my OC, Aurora, is a poor kitchen servant in King's Landing. Despite her appealing body, she has managed to stay pure because she will only give herself to an honest man (Jon Snow seems like the most likely candidate, lol) Unfortunately in Westeros, many men are brutes, and Aurora might just die a virgin…for she would rather die than let a beastly man take yet another thing simply because they want it.

I don't own anything related to the franchise , etc. etc. etc. I only own my OC, Aurora. I am not sure who to pair my OC with yet…there are so many nice options...Jon Snow is a nice guy, but I would love to see him turn naughty. (You gotta' know something, Jon Snow!)

**WARNING:** This fanfiction contains mature language and mature subject matter.

* * *

**Chapter 1** A Sweet Little Saucy Thing

* * *

King Robert chuckled heartily as his repugnant and portly hand slapped the rear end of a clearly frightened and equally disgusted young serving girl. The king, as always, bantered on in his inebriated state as saliva and fine red wine drizzled down his thin lips into the recesses of his greying beard.

"Look at the fine set on this one! I'd bet a war will be started over these tits one day. What I would give to fight one last time with my men. Imagine…to cut through squealing green boys and slash bastards one last time—all to die for some kitchen wench's tits!" The drunken king heaved out a dry laugh as his fat body leaned back in his dining chair, the beautifully crafted mahogany wood creaking sadly under his cumbersome weight.

A group of the Kingsguard men stood against the angled walls near his personal dining table as the serving girl trembled in haste to set his final plate and be done with her task so she could retreat to the safety of the kitchens. The Kingsguard men, heeding their king's remark, smirked in agreement as they unabashedly gawked at the girl's supple body. At a glance, the girl seemed solely built by the Gods to pleasure men in some forsaken whorehouse. Her breasts were indeed supple but quite round and shapely. Her waist delicately curved in a manner only described as quite feminine as it rose towards the curve of her ample buttocks. Despite her modest dress, a simple unadorned dull peach frock, her sinuous body failed to remain hidden as the cloth tightened over the curvature of her sensuous bust and behind. Her pale white skin, unmarred with the exception of an occasional beauty mark, was tantalizing as fear and anxiety at the king's remark caused her creamy chest to heave as her heartbeat increased. One of the perverse Kingsguard men reached out to lecherously tug a lock of the poor girl's hair as she passed on her way to retrieve another dish from her serving platter on a far end-table. The man was young, but grimy with a large hooked nose and crooked teeth. The repulsive man brought the lock of long curly brown hair to his twisted nose and sniffed dramatically as the King and other guards laughed vigorously at their own licentious barbarity. The girl's face shone bright red as she attempted to move past the man, unable to retrieve the last dish due to his brutish grip on her lock of hair.

"I've got myself a curly, curvy serving girl, men. Ahahah!" The King's shiny pink face scrunched as he laughed hard at his jibe, shamelessly drunken on wine and bloated with heavy eating and far too many years of poor humor.

Peridot eyes shone with tears as the serving girl wanted nothing more than to wipe all men off the face of Westeros. True, at first glance the girl appeared to have the body of a _"whore",_ but she most certainly would never commit such debauchery with her own body. For she was pure of heart and body but cursed by ill-fate to bear the immense burden of physical beauty in a brutal world filled with war and rotten men. Aurora, the serving girl, cursed the Gods in that moment for throwing her into the Known world with…with such a _damned_ sinful appearance. Her beloved mother had to hide her away while growing up to protect her virtue from boys and men alike in her small northern village outside of Winterfell until she was grown and was sent to King's Landing for a "better" life. She had tried to keep to the kitchens for her time in the capital as a kitchen servant. For a year she had tried to stay away from bad men. All men in the capital were untrustworthy. All men in King's Landing were foolish, selfish, lecherous beasts. In fact, for the most part, the girl had trouble with finding an honest man anywhere she had been in life thus far. They were all beasts…and her appearance only brought forth their true nature. Today, however, she was forced to be a temporary serving girl to the King as one of the girls suddenly had trouble walking, her limp preventing her from serving the King and carrying a large platter. She could only guess what ill-fate occurred to cause the girl's sudden limp.

Aurora tensed as she realized the man had suddenly let go of her hair. Stifling her trembling lower lip, she made to pass by the group of men to her platter when their grimy hands brushed her backside as she walked past. Aurora shuddered but said nothing and continued on in agony as the men and king continued to snort and taunt. Finally, after what seemed like a century, the girl retrieved the final dish and made her way to the table. She reached the slobbering King and placed the dish beside a platter of eaten chicken. The entire chicken was picked clean, its bones dull as its meat had been devoured fully by the hoggish King. Internally, Aurora cringed in absolute disgust; men were indeed beasts. Enduring their snickers and continued harassment, the young girl gathered her serving platter and hastily made to exit. Thankfully, the King's attention suddenly turned to the young squire Lancel Lannister, whose face and hair had "pissed the King off".

"Bring me my wine, you golden-haired bastard. Can't swing a dead chicken without hitting a damned Lannister in this city. What's a King got to do to get some damned drink? Pour, boy! Your whore mother raised a damn court jester!" Aurora left silently as the King spewed a line of insults towards the young Lannister and his family, the guards also staring down the young Lannister squire.

When she pushed open the door, the young brunette was met with the sight of Jaime Lannister, his golden armor shining without so much as a scuff in sight and his arm poised to knock on the door. The girl had never seen the fabled Kingslayer before this moment, but she knew from the stories that this handsome blonde man had to be the great Jaime Lannister, twin brother to the Queen, that all the servants gossiped fervently about in the kitchens. Light green eyes met deeper green as the servant girl's awe-struck stare met the Kingslayer's calmer gaze. For a moment, Aurora's heart warmed as the handsome man before her nodded respectfully, his eyes locked on her face with polite regard. This moment, however, was short lived as a brief glance down on Jaime's behalf evoked a smirk from the man.

"Which pleasure house did the King snatch you from?" the man remarked in a bitter tone as he eyed the short womanly stature of the petite thing before him. "Tell me, do you enjoy lying under a fat hog, or are you simply bearing the grunting brute's prick for some petty coin? Or perhaps both?" The Kingslayer leered as his appallingly scathing remark took Aurora by surprise. The man thought he was so witty, taking his hatred for the King and the King's whores out on her of all people. He didn't even know her! Aurora's eyes narrowed. She was fed up with all the men in this Gods forsaken capital. Bastards, all of them!

For the first time since she left the kitchens that day, Aurora spoke up to the insulting comment, "You must think yourself witty, Ser Jaime. I will have you know that I am most certainly no whore. I would not give my virtue to that beast or any other of his kind for that matter! You men…you make me yearn for an early grave so I would no longer be bothered by your snide glances and grotesque remarks! Good-night to you, _Kingslayer._" Aurora stormed past the Lannister's towering form, pushing him marginally aside with her platter, slightly scuffing his flawless golden suit of armor triumphantly. She made it a point to hiss the title _"Kingslayer_" at the end to remind the man he was a monster.

Jaime looked on slightly amused by the stunning girl that had just stormed off. Looking down at his golden suit of armor, Jaime traced the scuff lightly. Her platter had grazed him when she tried to shove him aside with her tiny body. At first sight of her pleasing visage, he thought her one of the King's many whores. But the platter and her petulant words told him she must be one of the many newer serving girls. Jaimie smirked to himself in deep thought. _Saucy little thing. The king won't keep his sword hidden much longer._

There, she had told him! She had just told him off well indeed. _Oh Gods no_. Panic reared its ugly head as Aurora neared the shabby doors of the kitchens, clutching the platter in growing realization. She had just insulted and most likely infuriated Jaime Lannister….not only a Kingsguard but the very dear brother of the Queen….A Lannister lion. Aurora groaned in delayed regret. She would be flogged to death. Or left to fester and rot in the castle dungeon...Or perhaps defiled by a group of repulsive guards and publicly beheaded for her single misdeed.

"I must leave for home. I cannot stay in the capital now that I've... Oh Gods, please save me." Aurora groaned in tears when she entered the larder adjacent to the main kitchen. She set the fine platter on a chopping table with little care, worrying her bottom lip with the predicament she had just riled herself into.

"All I had to do was pass by and feign indifference as I always do…Why did I have to open my big mouth? I'm ruined!"

The girl slid down a side wall and panicked as she replayed her caustic insult towards the Kingslayer in her head. He was probably going to run her through with a sword in her sleep, the sick man that he was. She would sleep tonight and depart tomorrow by noon; it was no longer safe in the capital. It was never a safe place for her to begin with. The kitchen door connected to the larder opened with a creak and Aurora shot up and wiped her face rapidly to see who had entered. In the doorway, an older woman who worked the kitchens passed with a wicker basket of cheese and bread. In relief, the young girl passed the elderly woman and exited the larder. Since her serving duties to the King had been committed today, regretfully so, Aurora took her leave to her small servant's quarters for the night. Her lesser room was no bigger than the smallest privy in the castle, but at least she would not be bothered here. Quickly untying her dull peach frock, Aurora slipped out of the cloth, shimmying to pull it down when she reached her backside. Damn her fat arse! Aurora was quite critical of her appearance due to the manner in which other women regarded her body when their harsh, judgmental eyes skimmed her in disapproval. Her own mother had once taken away whatever treats she got when she turned fifteen merely because her mother deemed her "too full in some areas". And so men hassled her and women measured her a fat whore as she endured perverse remarks and derisive whispers whilst in the eye of the public. Cringing at the memory of traumatic past encounters with gossip, Aurora slipped on an off-white nightgown and braided her long light brown curls into a single tail on the side of her head. Tomorrow, she would request release from her duties in the kitchens, where women mostly wondered and the bustle distracted any entering men. She would then gather her things and leave North to return home. Today's unfortunate events with a smaller serving staff had forced her to serve the King, possibly one of the most brazen and repugnant men to ever disgrace the Iron Throne and all of Westeros. Yes, tomorrow she would no longer have to continue to hide away in the kitchens. She would rise early in the morn as always to scuttle surreptitiously to the kitchens one last time before she would slip back unseen to her humble quarters to gather what little she had. All would be just fine, the Gods would see to it.

As Aurora patted her finished braid and slipped onto her small hay-stuffed bed, the door to her quarters boomed with a series of harsh, rapid knocks. Aurora clutched her chest, shocked by the brutal nature of the knocking.

"The King requests your presence in his chambers. You must come at once." A guard's authoritative voice sounded from outside the door. Hastily, Aurora threw her peach frock back on and sloppily tied the strings. Not hearing any more movement outside the door, she reluctantly cracked the door open to peer outside. She was, however, not safe. The guard pushed the door in completely and grasped her forearm hard. Aurora gasped in terror, her worst fear was now becoming a reality. After hiding for so long, one day seen by men and she would be defiled against her will. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"The King wants to fuck you raw tonight, girl." The man's voice said in dirty humor as he dragged her out of the room, harshly pulling her down the hallway and through the castle. Noticing the current path, Aurora knew she was on her way to the private chambers of King Robert. If there were any time to fight, now was the moment. Aurora stopped dead in her tracks, the guard almost ripping her arm from the socket as he tried to drag her further. He stopped his pull for a brief second, and she took the opportunity to kick and pull as she attempted to struggle an escape. The Kingsguard gripped harder and pulled her towards him. His arm wrapped around her upper torso, Aurora screamed and bit his hand, the only skin not presently protected by armor.

"You bitch!" The man strangled out as he backhanded her hard. Aurora could already feel her cheek pulsing from the blunt force of the blow, the impact not hard enough, however, to leave any lingering mark or pain. The guard's grip had loosened a bit after the blow, and although in some pain, the young girl continued to fight for her freedom. Clawing and kicking, Aurora fought the deathgrip of the Kingsguard taking her further and further towards the doom of the King's chambers. She had protected herself for so long and had succeeded thus far. Crying, Aurora imagined losing her virtue painfully to some slovenly calloused pig of a King.

_Please Gods, please help me. I beg of you. __**Please**__. _Another blow from the Kingsguard, this time to her stomach, knocked the wind out of her. Exhausted and in agony from the blow, Aurora's fighting withered down to loud sobbing that echoed through the final hallway to the King's chambers. The Kingsguard had lifted the short girl and carried her over his shoulder, his unwelcome hand rubbing her thighs as he snickered.

"I'm gonna fuck you bloody when the King gets done with you." The nauseating guard carrying her slapped her backside hard as he brought her uncomfortably closer to the King's door, her stomach in pain as it moved to hit his gilded armor with his every step.

At the door stood none other than Jaime Lannister. Jaime had heard a girl's wails and struggle as he recognized Meryn Trant's form sauntering down the hall smiling smugly; carrying what appeared to be a very shapely yet unwilling girl towards the King's chambers_. So the King has resorted to abducting his latest victims?_ The Kingslayer heard the girl heave another great sob and then a shudder as Meryn Trant's hand assaulted her thighs and backside. The girl's face was turned opposite, but he recalled the brown haired beauty that had exited the king's chambers earlier on in the evening. The saucy serving girl, he had deemed her in his head. Yes, the same peach frock and light curly brown hair, now braided, came into clarity as Meryn Trant stopped in front of the door. Jaime raised his chin as he stared down at his fellow Kingsguard. He then glanced pointedly to the whimpering girl hoisted stiffly on Trant's armor-clad shoulder like a cheap sack of potatoes.

"Did this girl _volunteer_ to come on this very dark, scary night to pleasure our stout sovereign? Because to me, it _very much looks_ like you are carrying an unwilling young maiden to her own rape at the hands of King Robert. Please do inform me if I am wrong." Jaime glared at Trant but contained his true fury at the fat bastard of a King as he questioned the virgin's exasperated and indisposed state.

Trant let out a loud snort and slapped the poor girl's ass hard again as he responded to Jaime's inquisition, "This little piggy is going to be devoured by the King tonight. If I'm lucky, he won't hurt her too bad with his prick in her virgin cunt. I want a go at her afterwards. I'll let you have the scraps, Kingslayer," Trant's and the King's disgusting plans for the girl were revealed as Jaime's stare turned into a stony glare. The "_Kingslaye_r" remark and Trant's macabre mention of the girl's soon-to-be rape set Jaime over the edge.

"As much as I'm sure our King would just _love_ to eat her up on a spindle with sauce and a nice juicy apple, the _Queen_ is currently in the company of our King and I have been given the orders to protect their privacy. So, as unfortunate as this may seem, the King _will not_ be _devouring_ any little piggies tonight. And thus so, neither will you," Jaime grabbed the girl from Meryn Trant's brutish grasp and settled her softly on the floor behind his body. Trant gave Jaime a glare as the girl moved to hide behind the tall blonde Lannister, her short form completely sheltered by his larger, more imposing form.

"The King will have the bitch, Kingslayer. One of these nights, you're going to be standing right out here by your little door when her cries echo from inside as the King grunts and fucks her into the bedframe. And I'll be inside for my go next," Meryn Trant turned and exited down the hallway sharply as Jaimie watched his departure with immense loathing in his deep green stare.

Jaime was suddenly brought back by the feeling of small, trembling arms grasping his left arm tightly. Turning slowly, he took in the quivering form of the serving girl he had just rescued.

Sure, his sister was most certainly not in the King's chambers tonight. In fact, the King was most likely lying down alone on his fine bed, too drunk on food and wine to even aim properly into his large chamber-pot. Seeing the pitiful girl and hearing Trant's foul words prompted Jaime to act. After the girl's harsh word's earlier that day, the golden lion could have just simply let her be defiled. Sure, he could have let Trant knock on the King's door and carry her into the King's chambers. Sure, he could have let Trant wake the King and allow the doughy man to crush her and slobber over her form as he ravished her virgin body. The King was probably too drunk to even sharpen his dagger, but he couldn't risk Trant gliding his filthy hands and…other parts all over the maiden's body. In a way, he felt for the girl. His sister had endured the King's assault when she had become Queen. He could not..he _did not_ save her from the King then. Somehow, as repentance he had to help this beautiful young maiden protect her body and heart from the King's most unruly prick. _And the prick that is Meryn Trant_.

Although his sister did indeed hold the title of the most beautiful woman in the seven kingdoms, the elusive beauty before him was the true prizeholder. His bitter sister had always clutched his heart with a firm grasp, but he felt a slight tug as he once again gazed upon the small supple creature currently clutching onto his arm and sobbing. She was an otherworldly beauty by all means. He knew now for sure she had to be a virgin. She was quite youthful in her face and flawless skin, but her shapely body told him she was more matured. The young woman was well-endowed and he couldn't help but notice the manner in which her large bosom moved with each of her shallow inhales… Scoffing at himself, Jaime shook his head and cleansed himself of the dirty thoughts suddenly engulfing his mind in flames. He had Cersei, his dearly beloved sister. They had been together since they were children, and he would do anything for her_. _He had made many sacrifices for her sake._ But would she do the same for you?_ Jaime quickly dismissed his dubious thoughts and made to calm the girl that was presently weeping and gripping him like a child would their mother.

"You are safe now. Bet you wouldn't expect a Lannister in shining gold armor to save you…Especially the big, bad _Kingslayer_," Jaime smiled as he made a reference to her outlash earlier that day.

"I do, however, strongly recommend taking leave from King's Landing before the morning light falls. I cannot guarantee anyone will be able to protect you if…when this happens again," Jaime warned the girl calmly as he rubbed her shoulder gently with his free arm. Looking up at him with spring-green eyes, running with tears, the girl spoke in a small, broken voice,

"You are very kind. Thank you. I owe you…my very life," Aurora was truly grateful for Jaime's presence in front of the King's door. He had said that he was guarding the door for the Queen, but she knew as well as the rest of the servants that the Queen despised King Robert, and would never want to be alone with him in his chambers, especially in his drunken state…._Who would? _Aurora shuddered as she thought just how close she had been to being ravaged by the very beasts she hated more than anything.

"Why did you lie to him?" Aurora questioned the golden man before her. Surely he should have just left her to her ill-fate. After all, he was the Kingslayer, a monster. And she had been rather harsh with him upon their earlier encounter. He was supposed to be some awful villain of a man. _He must want something out of this…_ Aurora eyed the man before her carefully as she waited for a response asking for something vile, but it never came.

"I know not what you speak of, fair maiden. I've not told a lie in my entire life," Jaime smiled down slyly at the serving girl before him. His smile grew into a grin when her light eyes knowingly cleared up and she smiled beautifully up at him, his teasing words distracting her from the ordeal she had just escaped and reassuring her that his motives were not ill-advised. She was absolutely stunning; simply awe-inspiring with a bright smile gracing her lovely countenance. Jaime swallowed nervously for the first time since his days as a young squire.

"You seem so sure of yourself, Ser. I'll believe that lie when dragons come back to life to fly over King's Landing," Aurora lightly joked with the Lannister lion. "However, I do thank you. If our paths ever do cross again, my life is my debt to you. I shall return North to my home before daybreak. I…am sorry for what I said today. May the Gods watch over you, Ser Jaime," the girl leaned upwards, balancing on her toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. She held his hand delicately, and gently kissed it too before she turned and hurried away to her bedchamber to collect her things for her departure.

Jaime gingerly brushed his fingertips along his cheek, the previous sensation of her soft red lips lingering like delicate rose petals dancing against the skin. His hand tingled as he felt the ghost of her lip's caress there as well. Jaime's heart ached as he remembered her soft words to him, _"May the Gods watch over you, Ser Jaime". _She was indeed a pure spirit in this cruel world. Realizing he had failed to reap the name of the fair maiden, Jaime thought of something else to deem her in his mind.

_She is quite the sweet little thing, isn't she? _Jaime mused to himself as he smirked, remembering her tender kisses_. Yes, a sweet little thing indeed. _

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story! I know it is a pretty looong chapter, but I wanted get Aurora's history with King's Landing and Jaime out of the way and set the story up so Aurora could be up north near her home in the following chapters. This whole chapter occurs before the king and his entourage go to Winterfell to convince Ned Stark to be the hand of the king. So, in future chapters, Aurora will be in Winterfell pre-king visit for another year before she and Jaime meet again. Which means, time for the Stark boys to make some moves…well…the older Stark boys. I don't really know who I want to pair her off with yet….I have many couples in mind, but it seems thus far this story is turning out to be JaimeXOC….It might go somewhere else, who knows. I initially planned for this to be Jon SnowXOC, since Jon is a pretty kind fellow, but I am gonna see where it goes. Review and favorite!


	2. Chapter 2

To clear up a few things, the ages of the Stark children at the start of this fiction are going to be the same as their ages at the start of the television series.

That means Jon and Robb are supposed to be 17(I am going to make them both 18 just for plot purposes), Sansa is 13, Arya is 11, Bran is 10, and Rickon is 6. And in the start of the series, Joffrey is 16 in case you were also wondering (I got this from GOT wiki). Aurora, my OC, was 17 in the previous chapter and she is only a few months younger than Jon and Robb, so they will all be 18 by the time the King shows up in Winterfell. Now that I have cleared that up, here we go! I don't own anything from this franchise or the book franchise, just my OC and this dandy fanfiction story.

**WARNING:** This fan fiction contains mature language and mature subject matter.

* * *

**Chapter 2** A Screamer

* * *

Glancing around the rolling landscape, Aurora shut her eyes at the comforting familiarity of the cold northern plains and basked in the crisp bite of the icy air on her face. Nothing could compare to the robust beauty of her Northern homeland, not even the bright blue skies and elaborate buildings of King's Landing.

Up ahead, Wintertown and the strong walls of Winterfell came into sight as Aurora opened her light eyes and sighed deeply. Her mother and she had moved to the nearly unoccupied village right outside of Winterfell's walls to live year-round after her father had died from a severe frost when she was only seven years of age. Not many occupied the village during the summer years, although it was crowded during winter years. Growing up into a beautiful young woman in this fairly unoccupied village in the shadow of Winterfell's grand walls, Aurora had managed to keep herself from getting too close to people. Aurora and her mother did visit inside the walls of Winterfell for special occasions, but for the majority of her maturation, Aurora had been kept safe from the stares of men by her mother's avoidance of Winterfell; her father had, after all, succumbed to the frost within those _safe_ walls. And thus, her mother was reluctant to set foot within those very walls since.

Aurora had been perfectly content with living a secluded life right outside of Winterfell. Her mother, however, thought it better to send her to King's Landing after her 16th name day. Her mother thought that sending her off to King's Landing would secure her a safe and decent future as a handmaiden to royalty. Aurora frowned as she remembered her common position as a kitchen servant. Her mother's plan most certainly did not work out for the better. Aurora had never learned to read or write properly, so when she arrived in King's Landing a year ago, she was thrown into the kitchens and told to organize food and scrub pots and dishes. While in King's Landing, Aurora avoided all eyes as best as possible…until that dreadful day a few months ago…Flinching at the memory, the young girl cast her eyes up in an attempt to distract herself from her darkening thoughts. She did not want to remember that horrible day. She did however smile fondly at the memory of Ser Jaime Lannister. She owed the gallant man her life. Were it not for him, she would have been ruined at the hands of the horrible King. To her, that was death; to have something so personal stripped away against one's will. She would rather face a cold, long death in the unforgiving grasp of ice.

Although men and women whispered about the terrible Oathbreaker—the Kingslayer— Aurora had deemed him the only decent man she had ever met thus far. _A good, honest man_.

Color seeped through Aurora's cheeks as she imagined marriage to Jaime Lannister. It was an impossible fantasy; he was a highborn—a Lannister—and she, a commoner. Besides, he was much older and he had taken a sacred vow as a man of the Kingsguard. She could never have a true relationship with him. It was an immature fantasy indeed. Amused by her own ridiculous thoughts, Aurora laughed internally at the thought of herself in traditional wedding garb. _It would most certainly take a grand amount of fitting for the seamstresses to get the fabric at the bust right. _The maiden snorted at the thought of her rear bursting through the seams of a fine wedding gown as she tried to settle into a dining chair. The look on her husband's face would be one of true horror indeed. _Maybe it's a good thing if I never marry. Hah!_

Her carriage halting with a jerking stop, Aurora looked up to see that she was directly in front of Wintertown, settled right next to the reassuring walls of Winterfell. As much as she loved the peacefulness of Wintertown, she yearned to interact with the people of Winterfell. To know what it was like to live _within_ those secure walls. To meet the great Eddard Stark and his family to see if they were as honorable and gracious as the rumors implied. But her mother would never allow it…

Aurora gathered her meager wicker case of belongings and eased herself down from the shaky carriage. Dressed in the same dull grey winter dress and thick fur overcoat she had left for King's Landing in, she returned to her beloved home. Yes, the cold air was indeed a welcome sensation as she made her way to the small log and stone house where she knew her mother would be.

After a good walk along the main path, Aurora stopped in front of a humble and warm looking little dwelling. A peculiar and uncharacteristic chill ran through her spine as she approached the front door to see that it was left slightly ajar, creaking lightly from the push of the cold Northern wind. Aurora's eyes stung from the dry air and anxious anticipation as she slowly pushed the door open. Mother would never be careless enough to leave the door unsealed as thus. When the entry was fully pushed back, Aurora peered inside silently, looking for any sign that her mother was home. Seeing nothing, Aurora ambled up the small stone slab-step into the small house.

"Mother? It's Aurora. I have returned from King's Landing," Aurora called out for her mother as she walked into the house and gently set her wicker case on the shaky old kitchen table. Aurora's mother did not know her daughter would be coming home. After all, Aurora could not write to send her mother a raven. Failing to hear a response, Aurora began to apprehensively head towards the small bedroom which she had shared with mother.

"Mother? Are you in here?" Aurora called out as she entered the tiny room.

Aurora gasped when she saw that all of the bed settings were gone along with all of the other room's furnishings and adornments. Her mother was nowhere to be found. In panic, Aurora ran out back to the small shack beside the house. Before she could tear apart the shack looking for her mother, Aurora was stopped by the familiar voice of a woman.

"Oh, child! You have returned! Come to see your dear old mother? She's head off to live in Winterfell. Went off one day and now prepares food for the Starks. Don't worry yourself, sweet girl, she told me if you returned to direct you to the castle kitchens in Winterfell," the older woman, Rose, informed Aurora while chuckling. Rose was a middle aged woman who had lived in the house next to theirs since before they first moved into Wintertown. The woman was kind up front, but she was quite the gossip when it came to Winterfell affairs. Rose was the sole reason Aurora knew about the rumored honor of the Stark family. And the rumored handsomeness of Eddard Stark's eldest son, Robb and his…_other_ elder son.

"Thank you, Rose! Gods blessings upon you!" Aurora thanked Rose quickly as she dashed back inside to gather her belongings so she could depart to Winterfell. Relieved her mother was unharmed, Aurora hurried to Winterfell's immense entrance. Nearing the gate, she smiled to herself happily. She would finally be able to live within the walls of Winterfell now that her mother had cast aside her irrational fears.

Before she came to the very front of the gate, however, Aurora stopped in her tracks and considered her appearance. Looking down at her form critically, the fur-lined winter coat did well to hide her curvy body. Her face, however, was too exposed for her comfort. Aurora hummed in thought as she pulled the fur-lined hood of her grey coat over her brunette head. _ This will do quite nicely. _The short woman passed the gate with her head slightly lowered, a guard nodding in greeting as she passed by, looking very much like a simple northern villager out and about for the day. That was one positive characteristic of the North; she could wear a thick grey coat outside and wonder freely without receiving much attention. Most colors and designs were the same in Northern clothing. Her coat matched the dull colors of everyone else's faded or undyed clothing. The Northerners, after all, dressed sensibly for the hardy climate. Besides, as she entered, she noticed stablemen and boys were busied and fully occupied with the task of catering to whinnying horses. Children were playing games merrily on the sides of the icy dirt paths. Other villagers and guards were walking around, running errands, or too absorbed in their own work to closely examine her coated and hooded form. In King's Landing, idle walkers and spies had littered the paths of both peaceful gardens and stuffy hallways alike. At least the people of Winterfell were diligently distracted.

Although the kitchens were far from the entrance, she could waltz through Winterfell without being bothered. The wind suddenly picked up and blew a strong gust in her direction. Quick as a mouse, Aurora grasped her hood and lowered her head before the damned thing could fall back. _As long as this cursed wind does not spoil my luck_. Aurora grimaced.

From what she remembered, the castle kitchens should have been…the girl turned her green eyes to the path in front of her. Aurora caught sight of the simple yet strong stone walls of the castle in the distance. _It was in that direction_. Determination in her eyes, Aurora quickened her pace in the direction she had chosen.

With each passing guard or villager, the girl lowered her head another degree in nervous reflex. Soon, she regretfully found herself looking at her feet as she walked on, stepping on stones and an occasional dead leaf. Too afraid to lift her head and properly view the path she was committed to, Aurora kept her anxious eyes to the ground beneath her as she carried on in her nervous way. _I cannot do this…There are just so many people… I should not have taken this task lightly. _The self-conscious girl bit her lip as she unknowingly strolled on past her destination. In fact, the area around her was beginning to become…much more silent. The ground beneath her transitioned from stone and dirt path to dark leafy soil and mossy vegetation. Aurora chanced an ever so slight glance up to see that she was alone in a place she had never seen before.

A great tree with bold leaves of deep red and bark as white as freshly fallen snow was rooted majestically before a shining unfrozen pond. It was an old and wise Weirwood tree. Treading closer to the dignified tree, Aurora noticed the face delicately carved into the pale bark of the tree, tears of crimson sap running dolefully from the eyes.

This was not just any Weirwood tree—it was a sacred Heart Tree—the center of the Godswood in Winterfell. Although a devout believer in the Old Gods, Aurora had not set foot in the Godswood of Winterfell since she was a young child. It was an oddly tranquil forest…She was alone, but she felt as if the eyes of the Old Gods watched over her from all around. Aurora reached out to brush a pale hand against the ashen bark of the Heart Tree. Upon contact with the tree, the young woman felt comforted by the textured feeling of the old wood.

Feeling safe and peaceful surrounded by the sacred calm of the Godswood surrounding her, Aurora gingerly lifted her hood back from her face and rested it on her shoulders. Her long curly light brown locks blew with the wind as she had neglected to braid them that morn. Smiling soundly, she did not care—she felt refuge in the embrace of the forest.

Wanting nothing more than to savor the tranquility of the undisturbed nature around her, Aurora sat carefully on the ground and rested. Somehow, the Godswood felt warm despite the refreshingly crisp winter air. Shrugging off her bulky fur-rimmed coat, she bunched it behind her back and head as she supported them against the Heart tree behind her. The snug fur of the coat felt like a soft pillow as she rested against the solid tree. Her troubles forgotten, the girl closed her pallid eyes and relaxed deeper against the reassuring trunk of the ancient Weirwood_. I wish I could just stay here forever._ Aurora smiled warmly to herself as she drifted off further into comfort. She was exhausted from her long journey from King's Landing and her failed attempt to find the kitchens. Soon, before she could help herself, she had fallen into a deeply serene slumber against the weeping elder Heart Tree.

* * *

Jon Snow somberly eased his way through the dull stone fixings of the castle grounds towards the Godswood. From the side, servants whispered furtively, their acute stares following his form in an accusatory manner as he tried to keep his head high, looking on towards his destination steadily.

"I cannot imagine how Lady Stark can heart having that boy wander the grounds of Winterfell in such a disgraceful manner. A reminder of such betrayal—I could never let such a ghost haunt the halls of my home," His steely grey eyes flickered with hurt momentarily as he heard one of the servants make mention of his shameful status.

Yes, he was the disgrace of the venerable Lord Eddard Stark—a _bastard_ son. He was the ghost that haunted the Lord and Lady Stark as he was a solemn reminder of past unfaithfulness. _A Snow, not a true son._ Jon thought harshly as he came to a halt, his mind troubled by his infernal last name. No matter how much his father claimed to care for his bastard son, he would never allow the boy to take the name of his half-siblings. He lived among his Stark brothers and sisters, but he would never be one of them. His father welcomed him into the walls of Winterfell, but he would not disgrace his honor to welcome him as a Stark. Thoughts filled with turmoil, Jon failed to notice Robb and Theon approach him from the far side of the courtyard. It was only when a long arm was lunged around his shoulders from behind in a friendly clutch, that Jon was thrust out of his grave ruminations.

"Why such a long face, Jon? Nan been buggering you with her rather dull tales of childhood lore again?" His auburn haired brother teased as he ruffled Jon's dark hair with his fist. "Not even prayer in the Godswood will keep pestering old Nan's stories away," Robb chuckled lightly as he grinned at his glum looking brother.

Jon's downturned lips tugged up a bit, his brooding eyes lightening somewhat. His brow, however, still retained a hint of permanent sorrow as he faced his half-brother Robb.

"No, brother, but at least I will be at peace from your poor jests," Jon joked back as he grinned subtly and returned the favor of ruffling Robb's hair playfully. Robb shook his brother's shoulder rigidly as he directed a false look of offense towards his half-brother. The look didn't last long, however. Robb soon laughed merrily as Jon cracked another minor smile back at him.

Theon Greyjoy, who was standing beside Robb, smirked smugly.

"I'd bet fifty coppers he's so gloomy because he hasn't fucked a girl yet. Or let alone touched one. Poor sap's never wet his sorry prick, so he's going to the Godswood to pray to the Old Gods for a nice, wet cunt for his parched cock," Theon's perverse joke rang quite loudly through the air as Robb shoved him on the shoulder in good humor.

"You do know, Theon, that some men _actually_ keep up good faith and don't waste their leisure time burying their sorry shafts in some poor girl for coin. Those unfortunate girls at the pleasure house have probably had enough of _yours_ by now. And they _do_ need to raise their price to warm a bed with your sad self in it," Robb snickered as Jon smiled at the mention of Theon Greyjoy's consuming and slimy past-time.

"They all cling to my cock like a winter glove would to a hand. You two blokes must envy my _sorry shaft_. It gets more tender love than you could imagine in an entire lifetime. I am a God to cunts everywhere!" the rugged Greyjoy tilted his head upwards dramatically as he continued his claim of glory to the fairer sex.

"Shame to say, fellows, but more delicate hands have worshipped this wood than that garish old tree you miserably dull fools visit all the time," Theon undulated his hips as he demonstrated his sexual prowess. Robb and Jon both looked at each other and smirked while shaking their heads. Theon Greyjoy was downright amusing in his constant allusion to his twisted conquests and perversions. He was ridiculously lustful—painfully so. Indeed, the Greyjoy ward was an immensely promiscuous beast.

"Well, Theon, _almighty God _of depravity, if you would kindly excuse us, we are going to go be _miserably dull fools_ and visit the old Godswood," Robb laughed out as he and Jon started towards the passage to Winterfell's Godswood. Theon stared at the two half-brothers with a sly smile.

"I suppose I'll come with you two. My presence will make your boring pastime more exciting. And my _worshippers_ must have their rest before their _religious_ activities resume tonight," Greyjoy replied cheekily as he joined them, a suggestive look gracing his mousy features.

The three walked along past the entrance to the woods in silence as the world grew quieter and quieter the more they neared the clearing of the great Heart Tree.

As they strolled on, Jon stared onward in thought as Robb and Theon began to bicker childishly and veer off to the right as they wrestled. Theon was most likely boasting about his legendary sword once more.

When Jon reached the clearing by himself, he looked up solely at the rich auburn leaves of the Heart Tree. They calmed him as he thought of a warm fire in the middle of the cold winter. In his vision, however, he noticed a form at the base of the tree's pale white trunk. Directing his gaze downwards, Jon gasped in awe.

On the ground before the tree lay the body of the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld. The first thing he noticed was the delicate pale face of the female figure. Her eyes were shut, her dark lashes fanning far over her face, looking full and soft to the touch. Her red lips contrasted dramatically with her unblemished milky white face. Jon inhaled sharply as he noticed the manner in which her red lips were lightly parted. A light dusting of pink spread across the girl's soft cheeks and elegant nose, the only color to grace her skin due to the cold Northern nip of air in which her striking face was exposed to. Long light-brown curls fell around the girl's body, his eyes trailing the stray lock that rested on the rising and falling curve of her bosom.

Jon Snow blushed crimson. He was indeed a virgin, and the sight of her full, round chest aroused unfamiliar thoughts in his mind as he slowly moved his burning gaze further down her filled figure. He swallowed heavily as he moved a bit closer, his dark stormy eyes tracing the dipping feminine curve of her waist as her grey dress hugged her hips tightly. Stopping a few feet before the figure of the girl, Jon examined her closer to confirm whether or not she was real, or just a cruel vision the Gods had placed before him as a bitter reminder that he could never love a woman the way a man should; he could not force himself to selfishly bring Snow sons and daughters into the world. _To bring more bastards into the world._ Jon blinked, her figure remaining recumbent as he opened his eyes once more. This stunning vision before him was not false. She was a rare beauty if he had ever seen one. _The Gods must be cruel._

Suddenly, Jon took note that the girl might be in peril. Jon's cheeks heated once more. Her chest had been moving softly when he had ogled at it before. He frowned at his intrusive observance of the fair maiden. _I am a Snow._ Looking back over her clothes and face, there were no signs of blood. _She is sleeping, _Jon confirmed as he kept his eyes locked on the resting maiden below him. The girl looked no older than him, her face quite youthful. _And beautiful_. Jon scolded himself as he stood captivated by the mysterious girl. He had never seen her before. He was sure if there were such a treasure in Winterfell, she would be well known. She was just…breathtaking. Even with her eyes closed as she slumbered gracefully, she radiated unrivaled loveliness.

As Jon remained entranced by the still view of the enigmatic maiden, the ground lightly sounded from behind him as Robb and Theon emerged from the surrounding forest, wrestling boyishly. The two friends were so caught up in their friendly fight, they failed to regard the scene before the great tree. Jon turned as he quickly interrupted them with a soft comment.

"There is a girl here…She is sleeping, I think," Jon lightly informed the two as they both paused stiffly, Robb's arm still lightly grappled around the Greyjoy's neck. Breaking apart from their rough-housing, the two buffoons came to stand where Jon Snow was settled, turning their eyes upon the girl Jon had spoke of.

As their gazes met the sight before them, they both fell under a spell as Jon had. Robb looked appreciatively at the girl, but he appeared more concerned and baffled than anything. Jon winced noticeably as he glanced at Theon's face. Of course, Theon's eyes fleetingly took in the girl's appearance as he immediately moved on to hungrily scrutinize her coatless body. The sleazy Greyjoy licked his lips, his eyes wild with an appetite.

"What did I tell you? Theon Greyjoy comes along and the Old Gods send a busty beauty down to the land to pleasure his sacred rod. I'm going to fuck that frame bloody against that ugly old tree…I bet she's a _screamer_," Theon dirtily mused as he kept his lustful eyes on the girl. Robb and Jon frowned at his revolting ideas. It seemed Theon lacked the sense and propriety to question the odd placement of the strange yet attractive young woman before them.

"Theon, the Gods would never lose their compassion and send you _any_ fair damsel. Not even a fair goat to satiate your over-exercised meat. They are not that cruel… And if so, they saved her from immense repulsion by sending her _sound asleep_, in case you were too caught up in panting to take note of her unconscious state," Robb rolled his eyes as Theon placed his hands on his hips indignantly. He shut his foul mouth, but he continued to drool over the poor brunette's figure shamelessly.

"Robb, have you ever seen her in Winterfell before?" Jon Snow questioned his brother seriously, looking into Robb's thoughtful Tully-colored eyes.

"Regretfully, I've never laid eyes on something this fair before in my life. No, I have never seen her before. She does look like the kind of girl that would be subjected to Theon's type for coin…but not even his likes recognizes her countenance. I do not think she is from here, brother. She is…very beautiful indeed. If she were from Winterfell, we would know about her," Robb rationally examined the girl as he spoke considerately to Jon. The Stark boy was pondering the mystery before them. As the future Lord of Winterfell, Robb wanted to respectfully know all of his people—especially one such as the pleasant vision resting gracefully before them. That is, if this girl were even a subject of Winterfell. They did not recognize her in any manner.

"Well, we must wake her and question her then," Theon smugly smiled as he weaseled his way even closer to her sleeping form. Before he could touch her, Jon lunged forward, grasping his shoulder harshly.

"No," was the simple and stern command Jon barked out as he tightened his grip on the young Greyjoy. His knuckles turned white as he stared Theon down with intense severity. The depraved Greyjoy and Robb just stood dumbly, appalled by Jon's extreme and rare display of spontaneous wrath. Theon's blue eyes looked to Robb as the Stark boy stared back as well, equally taken aback.

As if he had snapped back into reality, Jon's stronghold on Theon's shoulder loosened as he looked down at his feet and cleared his throat. Not wanting suspicion to arise in the two men before him, Jon quickly looked for an excuse for his sudden behavior.

"She's…sleeping," Jon stated as he even tried to convince himself that was the reason he had intervened so passionately. Putting on his stoic mask, Jon raised his head as he conjured up a more confident addition.

"Would we really want Theon's face to alarm her as she wakes and sees the lustful form of a beast before her," Jon quipped as he glanced towards Robb. Seeming to buy his excuse, Robb nodded in agreement with a wolvish smile as Theon mumbled something concerning his "popularity" with the ladies as he backed off and returned to Robb's side bitterly.

"We should wake her, though. It is getting rather late, and the sun will go down soon. If we leave her to slumber she will catch cold out here in the night's chill. We do not know her name or her face either…we should take her to father," Robb's command showed clearly as he assessed the situation and devised the proper course of action with ease. His light eyes serious, the young Wolf faced his bastard brother.

"You will wake her, Jon. You found her first, after all," Robb patted Jon on the back in encouragement as he lightly shoved him towards the girl. Despite Jon's attempt at excuse earlier, Robb knew the look he had seen on his brother's face; he had seen the rare display of emotion on Jon's normally troubled face. _His brother liked the girl. _Robb knew that Jon had never been with a girl let alone lain with one in fear of shaming her with his bastard title. He knew in his heart that Jon deserved more than anyone the affections of a woman—the love of a family and the feeling of belonging. Despite their father's gracious acceptance of Jon into Winterfell, he knew Jon was forever solemn because he longed to feel unconditional acceptance—the likes of which he had never truly received as he was still burdened with the title of _Snow_. For some strange reason, Robb felt in his bones that this girl could give his brother exactly the love he needed. Looking up at the Heart Tree, the eldest Stark son thought of the fate which must have brought this girl to Winterfell. _The Gods have brought Jon a chance to love and be loved. To be accepted fully with caring warmth and beauty. _Robb hoped he was right as he nudged Jon once more.

After being coaxed forward by Robb's light push, Jon stared back silently at his brother as he further approached the young woman's resting body. He was nervous indeed. Girls were not exactly his strong suit. As he moved closer and kneeled right before her, he saw a beauty mark resting on the top of the girl's exposed neck above the high line of the grey winter dress she was clothed in. She was even lovelier from up close. Jon exhaled shakily as he slowly inched closer to the girl, his hand stretching even slower as he reached out to touch her shoulder. Having never touched a woman, Jon wondered if it was even appropriate to place a hand upon her shoulder. _Would it be too lewd?_ Hesitating anxiously, Jon's hand lingered above his destination. Breathing in sharply though his nose, he slowly rested his hand gingerly on the soft shoulder of the girl and shook it lightly. It was so tender and pleasant a feeling, a jolt ran through Jon's arm as he dared to wonder how soft the rest of her body was. As always, Jon blushed at the thought of the fairer sex. After all these years, he was finally touching one…and it set his heart ablaze. He was touching the loveliest woman he had ever laid his eyes upon…Although he had not looked at many girls, he felt it in his heart. The girl shuffled lightly, his hand still on her shoulder. Fearful of the girl waking with him touching her, Jon rapidly relinquished his gentle hand and kept his captivated gaze on the girl, color growing on his cheeks as agony graced his features. He wanted more than anything to touch her again.

When his warm hand lifted from the girl's shoulder, she shuffled once more as a tired moan shot out past her red lips. On the side, Robb gave Theon a stern look as the Greyjoy smirked and opened his mouth to say something. Theon took the hint and kept his obscene words to himself, his smug face still smiling widely as he stared on. His mind was most certainly conjuring warped thoughts.

Suddenly, the beauty turned to the right, rolling towards Jon as she remained in a light sleep. As she rolled, however, her arm reached out towards Jon's kneeling form, coming to rest with the hand ever so lightly on his inner thigh...awfully too close to his…Jon froze. If he moved to back away, her hand would brush him…there. Jon let out a shaky breathe as the closeness of her hand sparked something pleasant in his loins. He felt a twitch down there and closed his eyes tightly. _Oh Gods, please don't. _ Jon grimaced in pain as he tried to keep himself from jerking closer to the girl's hand on his thigh. On the side, Theon cackled into his hand and ran to a nearby tree to hiss in laughter at the poor bastard's predicament. Jon was so deprived and wound up, it was pitiful! Robb watched on, saying nothing as Jon's eyes turned towards him, pleading silently and urgently for help as he tried not to move. For once, Robb was at a loss for words. He did not know what to do. The girl could wake at any moment. This situation was indeed troublesome. _Best to let the Gods decide what they will_, Robb decided quickly. He wanted to give Jon a chance.

Jon frowned deeply as Robb shook his head silently, refusing to put him out of misery. The girl's fingers were now gently massaging his thigh as she felt around in her light sleep. He choked down a groan.

"These…linens… too…firm…" The girl's soft voice murmured as she sleepily moved her hand around on his thigh, grasping and clutching the fabric of his pants as well as the muscle underneath.

Jon stared on in horror. Her torturous hand thought _his thigh_ was a bed linen…a _firm_ one at that. Her hand kept feeling around. Jon cringed, praying that she would not touch him in the groin. The Gods could not come up with a more cruel punishment.

Suddenly, the hand stopped. Jon almost bucked his hips forward, missing the sensation of her hand's crusade on his thigh. The girl's movements ceased as her eyes shot open.

Jon stared in awe, breathless and hopelessly aroused. The lightest green pools he had ever seen slowly turned to stare at the area where her hand rested and had previously been feeling. Jon held his breath.

* * *

Aurora's eyes widened in shock as they came to land upon the sight of her hand touching the strong thigh of a man intimately near his…crotch! This _was not_ a bed linen by any means.

The beauty screamed. Her hand withdrew immediately and she clutched it into a dainty fist. Not knowing who the strange man was or what he was doing, Aurora reacted with her instincts. Her hand had just been too close for comfort to his…his privates. Aurora slammed her tiny balled fist down on his thigh and scuttled back frantically against the pale tree trunk, collecting her fur coat and clutching it tightly against her frame in an attempt cover herself. She heard the man groan in pain, although she was too afraid to chance a look at him. He was probably some ugly, foul old pervert that had tried to grossly fondle her while she slept! Aurora whimpered in horror as she realized in her peripheral vision there were two other men on the side. Too afraid to remain there and ask questions or examine the men closely, she raised herself up and took off running towards the wooded area. Frantic with fear, she failed to notice a stray root sticking out of the soil beneath her. Foot catching against the blasted root, Aurora fell hard, the last thing she saw was the sight of the mossy ground meeting her face as she prayed for Ser Jaime to come and rescue her.

* * *

The girl's peridot eyes filled with fear and now that she had rudely awakened, she screamed and slammed her fist into Jon's thigh hard. Her blow was not powerful, but it was enough to shock him as he was temporarily stricken with pain. He grunted as the trembling girl scrambled away with her coat in fear. Before Jon or the others could calm her, the beauty was up and running frantically out of the clearing. She did not make it seven steps with her short legs, however, as she tripped and landed with a thud on the cold ground. Robb and Theon dashed towards the unmoving body of the girl as Jon collected himself and followed.

The girl must have hit her head on the ground, for she was bleeding lightly from a small scrape and she was unconscious, yet breathing. The impact from the ground must have knocked her out.

"We must get her to Maester Luwin," Robb commanded as Jon immediately caught on and lifted her body off the ground. Carrying her in a manner more delicate than even a husband would carry his bride, Jon frowned in concern as he brushed her soft hair from her face and examined the scrape. He rushed forward, Robb directly behind him and Theon trailing with an amused look on his face.

"Told you she was a screamer."

Robb and Jon said nothing in response as they made with haste towards Maester Luwin's quarters, the beauty secured in Jon's careful arms.

* * *

Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It started off slow, but I picked it up in the end. I feel like Theon is a little lustful clown…I love writing him in as a comic relief…Also, Jon Snow is so innocent, it is pretty painful to write him in any type of sexual situation. Hahaha. I feel evil putting him in that predicament. Anyhow, Ser Jaime won't be showing up in Winterfell for quite a few chapters...but maybe I'll write a little blurb in the next chapter to see how things are going with him in King's Landing. Don't give up hope, JaimexOC fans! I am going to have to develop a year's worth of time between Aurora and the Starks of Winterfell before I get to the King's visit. Still figuring out where I want to go with the pairing…I am figuring this out as I go along, so there is no definite plan. For all you know, she may end up in the evil hands of a certain Bolton….Although he isn't an honorable man…My mind changes like the seasons. So, stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I have been reading the reviews….The final pairing shall be a surprise. All I can say is that she will NOT end up with Robb. He is a nice character, but Robb is quite the responsibly stuffy one. There are an overabundance of Robb fanfics here. And yes, I will somewhat fast forward Aurora's full year in Winterfell until Jaime comes. Anywho, enjoy reading!

**Warning:** This fan fiction contains mature language and mature subject matter.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **Cruel Games

* * *

Aurora awoke, her eyes groggy with sleep and a dull pain thumping in her head. As her eyes adjusted to the candle-lit room she was in, she realized she had no recollection of the furnishings around her. As it hit her, she recalled the debacle in the Godswood and thought of the three anonymous men that had been there. She shot up from the soft bed.

A little figure stood from a woven chair in the corner of the room with a scrape. Aurora stiffened as she became aware of the bandage wrapped around her head in a secure knot. Someone must have been tending to her after she had fallen. Looking nervously in the direction of the chair's creak, the young woman was relieved to see it was only a tiny boy with kinky light brown hair. He came closer, nervously tugging on the end of his tunic as he stared at her innocently with bright blue eyes.

"Maester Luwin says you fell," The boy paused, tugging on the end of his tunic once more as he timidly hesitated. "Did my brothers and Theon really find you sleeping in the Heart Tree?" The boy, appearing to be only six years of age, asked her quickly as he stared at her with his wide, doe-like eyes.

Aurora smiled. She had always felt more comfortable around children. She did, however, tilt her head at the boy's words. His brothers had found her? _Those three men in the Godswood_! They must have been this little boy's brothers and the other man he spoke of. _Had they…not been perverts_? Not knowing what to think, Aurora blushed as she realized she must have improperly touched one as he tried to wake her. She cringed at the recollection of touching his thigh…thinking it was the linens of her bed. _Oh Gods how embarrassing. _And she had run away like a wounded fawn only to ungracefully fall flat in the dirt. Aurora flushed as she looked back to the small boy, his large eyes widespread, waiting for an answer.

"Yes…I think your brothers and…Theon…found me sleeping in the Godswood. But I was not in the tree," Aurora smiled softly and looked to the boy as his tiny brow furrowed, clearly confused by her response.

"Then how did you fall?" He looked even more innocent as Aurora's cheeks heated at the memory of her unnecessary and miserable attempt at running away. They must have thought her a mad woman.

Before she could respond, the door to the chambers creaked open as an elderly man dressed in Maester robes entered carrying a bottle of what appeared to be medicine. The old Maester looked sternly at the boy but spoke in a gentle tone.

"Rickon, I thought I told you to call out for me if the girl woke," the Maester scolded the shaggy-haired child now known as Rickon. The boy, exasperated, opened his small mouth as he explained himself.

"The lady _just_ woke up! I wanted to know how she fell from the Heart Tree," the boy pouted as he looked wide-eyed at the older man.

The Maester sighed and chuckled at the child's words. "Dear boy, she was sleeping against the tree, not in it. Your brothers tried to wake her and she startled and ran. She tripped on a root and, luckily for her, fell on a soft moss patch. Now, off to bed with you," The Maester ushered Rickon out of the room as the boy turned in the doorway and mustered out a slightly disappointed goodbye to Aurora.

The girl looked to the old man. She was instantly calmed by him; he conveyed the reassuring aura of a true and caring Maester. The man cleared his throat and explained to the young girl before him what happened, kindly leaving out the detail of Jon's rather close encounter. The less she knew, the better for the poor boy.

When the man now known as Maester Luwin concluded his heartening account of what happened, Aurora let his words sink in. She was currently sitting in the medical quarters of Winterfell's castle. And that small boy…was the great Eddard Stark's youngest child…which could only mean his brothers…._His brothers! _Two of the men in the Godswood must have been Stark boys. Oh Gods she was even more embarrassed upon learning of their _significant status_. From the whispers she had heard while living in Wintertown, the Starks had quite a few sons and two daughters. And then there was the…Snow. Quickly piecing together this information, Aurora connected what the young boy had said to what she had seen in the corner of her panicked vision in the Godswood. Although she had missed their faces and was too startled to closely examine the forms from the woods, she had seen from the thighs she rubbed and the larger forms that they were indeed not young boys. Horror spread across her countenance then. _Whose thigh did I so shamefully grope? _As if the knowledge of her predicament was not enough to color her cheeks fully, her remembrance of feeling the unseen man's _uppe_r leg region heated her pale face with a beating flush of bright red. Suddenly feeling tired and too ashamed to stay awake, the young girl spoke briefly before passing out once more on the soft bed.

"My name is Aurora. My mother…kitchens," exhausted, Aurora breathed out tiredly to the Maester as she thought of her mother and… Ser Jaime. For some odd reason, she wished the bright golden man could sweep her up from the cold grey North and take her away to a warm beautiful place; a place far from Winterfell, far from King's Landing. _Away from unknown masculine thighs._ The brunette girl's eyes fluttered shut as she dreamt of her Knight in gilded armor. She dreamt of a warm bright man melting away the chilly snows of Winterfell.

Maester Luwin observed the girl briefly. She was asleep once again. Checking her head dressing, he noticed no sign of the injury worsening. Nodding to himself, the old Maester left the chamber quietly to inform Lord Stark of the girl's presence and her words. By morning light, they would hopefully have found this Aurora's mother.

* * *

Jaime stood bored outside of King Robert's bedchambers as he heard giggling and grunting from within. The fat King was fucking another one of his _whores _it seemed. The Lannister man frowned, deep concentration etched on his solid features. It had been a few months since the night in which the repulsive King and _fucking Meryn Trant _had come close to brutally raping the sweet serving girl whose name he never learned. Since that night, the drunken Robert Baratheon had absolutely no recollection of the poor girl he would have _defiled_.

One of the whores exited from the King's chambers, her light brown hair in disarray as she clutched a fat purse of coin. _Though it seems the King suddenly has an increased preference for pale, brown haired females._ Jaime stared at the girl, sneering down his nose as she scurried away, awkwardly shuffling her legs as he sighed harshly in disgust. If the King had his way, he would have ruined the sweet little creature he had met months before. He would have climbed on top of her and crushed her as he got his selfish pleasure. And then, he would have used her virgin body until she broke completely. Jaime's face relaxed somewhat as he recalled he had protected her; he had prevented the beautiful creature's rape. He shuddered at the memory of her soft voice and sweet kisses. For the past few months, he had been haunted by light green eyes, ruby lips and lustrous light brown curls…_And of course, that bouncing bosom and ample behind._ Jaime smirked to himself as he remembered his first feisty encounter with the bewitching woman. His dreams were now invaded by soft imaginary caresses and quiet feminine laughter as he imagined her beside him.

His sister Cersei, of course, sensed something was amiss with her twin brother and lover. But she had no idea he was completely captivated by some unknown peasant. He was reluctant to visit her chambers and touch her as of late. Like a snake, she tried to slither her stronghold around his heart once more, but with each passing day, his heart grew fonder of the memory of his sweet serving girl. Cersei's name felt almost bitter on his tongue. His mind much preferred the nameless beauty and innocence of his kind little creature—the seductive yet virginal creature that she was. The golden-clad Lannister sighed as he yearned to meet the beauty once more. He had not the slightest idea where she had gone, though. She had mentioned a small village up North…but those were in abundance up there in that cold Gods-forsaken place.

Jaime scoffed bitterly as he was ripped from his thoughts by a loud grunt from within the King's Chambers. They would take leave for Winterfell in a few month's time. The King insisted on dragging his entourage to Winterfell so he could guilt the poor fool Eddard Stark into becoming his new hand. The long and miserable journey would take a few months depending on the weather. _Perhaps, if the Gods are kind enough, I will meet her again._

The King's grunting dying down into sharp breaths, Jaime brushed his cheek softly in thought as his mind turned to the haunting memory of the stunning serving girl. It still burned, and he wanted her badly.

* * *

Eddard Stark made his way to the medical quarters to see the strange girl Maester Luwin had spoken of. He already had some men tasked with questioning the kitchen maids about the young girl. _Aurora. _The name was indeed Northern—the bright lights that would sometimes appear in the night sky—a singular beauty of the cold North. He would have to see for himself if he recognized this girl. Behind him, the Lady Stark trailed with a concerned look gracing her features. Maester Luwin had woken them up with this news and she insisted on seeing the young woman as well.

The Lord and Lady Stark entered the medical chambers and followed Maester Luwin to a bed, a figure resting with light breathes underneath the covers. The soft candlelit room illuminated a pale, almost ethereal face as they approached the girl. Her lips were as crimson as the reddened leaves of the Heart Tree. Long tendrils of light curling brown hair surrounded the glowing face as the girl slept, a bandage wrapped around her pale forehead. Ned was stunned by the girl before him. Her beauty was great, but her youth reminded him of his daughters. Looking towards his wife for even a glimpse of information, Lady Catelyn raised her eyes from the beauty before them and shook her head slowly.

"I do not recognize her. She is a rare beauty. I am sure we would have caught word of the likes of her if she did live within Winterfell," Lady Stark replied to her husband as she returned to staring at the striking girl before them. Even with her eyes closed, the girl was quite stunning indeed. She pursed her lips as she remembered Robb had been there when she was found. Perhaps her eldest son was enraptured as well.

Ned cleared his throat as he addressed Catelyn and Maester Luwin.

"We must find the whereabouts of her mother so they may be united. In the meantime, we must wait for her to awaken before she may be further questioned," his eye twinkling, Ned turned his gaze towards his wife.

"I think we must have a talk with the boys. I have a sure feeling they must be…wondering quite a lot about a strange new beauty within the walls. And you know how _wondering_ can make a young man," Ned smiled at his wife in amusement as Catelyn nodded in agreement with a small smile of her own. Whoever she was, this girl was under their protection now. Resting her Tully eyes upon the girl once more, Catelyn sighed warily, remembering the three particular young men who had found her. They would indeed have to have a chat concerning boundaries. _Gods help us and this poor girl whoever she is._

* * *

Despite the darkness of the training yard, three figures stood outside in the cold night air as torches lit the castle walls nearby. Theon snickered amusedly as he gestured to Jon's privates.

"What I wouldn't give to have been the bloke that pretty little thing was stroking. I bet you got so hard, it fell off and turned to stone. At least you won't have to worry about fathering little bastards now!" Theon fell down laughing as he caressed his own thighs in mockery. Robb shook his head as he kicked the perverse Greyjoy, who was now rolling around on the icy grounds mimicking the strangled moans that Jon had made in the Godswood. Jon glared at the Greyjoy, clearly not amused by the situation.

"It's not funny, so shut your mouth, Greyjoy," Jon barked out at the annoying man as he turned away and began to head towards the inside of the castle. Despite his anger at Theon's words, he was well aware of the effect the girl had on him. He had never desired something more in his entire life. _If she had just moved her hand a bit more_. No! _He was a Snow. _He could not defile any woman in any way and debase her with his last name. He could not even kiss a girl without the lingering fear of shaming her and bringing more Snows into the world. _And how he hated it right now._

Ignoring Theon, Robb abandoned the cackling man and hastily chased after Jon. Reflecting on the situation in the Godswood, he knew he should have helped Jon away from the girl's wandering hand. But for once, he wanted Jon to experience what he had avoided his entire life—contact. Jon had carefully placed barriers around himself throughout the years, shielding himself from the potential for love and happiness. Perhaps this was a step in the right direction. Or perhaps Jon's prick would fall off from all of the pent-up strain. Robb held a snort in as he followed Jon. Only time would tell.

A guard rounded the corner, increasing his speed as he caught sight of Robb and Jon.

"Lord Stark requests both your presences in the main dining hall immediately. He also requests that Theon Greyjoy attend as well," Just as the guard informed the two, Theon appeared from behind, clearly hearing the guard's information.

"I bet this is about that tasty little morsel we found all alone in the forest. I would have liked to taste those supple ti-" Theon mused in delight as both Robb and Jon gave him a harsh look telling him to shut his foul mouth before he could continue his unsavory metaphor. Theon shut up, but smirked lecherously as his nasty thoughts continued internally.

The three arrived at the dining hall, both Ned Stark and Catelyn standing with purpose in the middle of the large room. Noting their entry, Ned cleared his throat and gave them all a serious look. His lecture on _courtesy_ was about to commence. He glared especially at the Greyjoy boy. Ned sighed, clearly stressed and tired. _His words would not stop them, but they were a strict warning. _If the worst came, he would be sure to completely separate the girl from the men of Winterfell.

* * *

Exiting the dining hall, the three young men reflected on the Lord of Winterfell's words. Theon, clearly annoyed, immediately voiced his grievances as they turned down a quiet hallway.

"Oh, you aren't allowed to _touch_ her, he says! What if I can't control my prick? He didn't say my sword couldn't stab her in any way. Besides, she will beg for it," Theon thrust his hips as he suggestively licked his lips and showed off his…prowess. Jon glared to the side in disapproval and disgust while Robb smacked the Greyjoy on the back and shook his head. He seemed to shake his head at everything the weasel said.

"Theon, you heard our father. As a ward, you must obey him—he is the Lord of Winterfell. Besides, any sensible girl would run away from your sorry thimble of a prick unless they see coin in abundance. None of us are to touch her in _any manner_ with any of our _parts,_" The eldest Stark boy rolled his eyes as Theon frowned at his words. Of course, a mighty and perverse protest was on the horizon.

Jon, having had enough of the unpalatable situation, veered off to the side in an escape to his quarters. In the distance, he heard the Greyjoy whining to Robb as his half-brother told the man to shut his filthy mouth. Once inside his small bedchamber, Jon shut his door harshly, locking it before he threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes. His mind racing with thoughts of the fair beauty from the Godswood, he fell asleep with the image of her delicate hand on his thigh. His dreams were plagued with the fantasy of that gentle hand embracing another more personal part of his anatomy. Shuddering in his sleep, Jon shuffled fervently as the night progressed into one of shameful dreams and fantasies featuring the mysterious girl.

* * *

Morning light seeped through the many windows of the medical chambers as Aurora groaned in groggy awakening. Opening her tired eyes, she stretched her arms and legs before realizing she was indeed within the castle of Winterfell. _So it was not some terrible nightmare. _Aurora groaned, hands brushing the wrappings on her head as she once again recalled her humiliating encounter in the Godswood. It would seem the Gods indeed had a sense of cruel humor; in a place of such sanctity she had encountered strange men. And to make matters worse, she had fallen like a bumbling fool. On the side, the wooden door creaked open as Maester Luwin ambled into the room, gently holding a bowl of what appeared to be steaming soup. The kind Maester approached the girl, seeing she was awake.

"It is good to see you awake. I have brought you vegetable stew for breakfast. Your head injury should be fully healed in a week's time. It is, however, fine for you to carry on normally—as long as you refrain from exhaustion and too much exposure to the cold air outside. And if I were you, I would also avoid any ventures in running…After all that happened in the Godswood," The Maester finished with a kind and mirthful twinkle in his eyes. Aurora took the soup and graciously thanked the kind old man, blushing slightly at his light jest. However, before more conversation could be made, the wooden door creaked open abruptly as hasty footsteps made their way in.

"Aurora! My sweet child! Why have you returned so soon? Are you well? What has happened?" Aurora recognized the frantic voice of her mother as she looked up towards the door. Sure enough, her mother's slender form was racing towards her with an endearing amount of urgency, hair frazzled and brow furrowed. Seeing her mother sent an immediate rush of comfort throughout Aurora.

"Mother! I could not stay in that horrible place! The men there…the women there…they are all dangerous and cruel. Someone…took notice of me and I could not stay there safely. I am well, but I had to return to protect myself," Aurora explained to her mother, tears welling at the corners of her green eyes, her bottom lip trembling. Her mother reached her, embracing her poor girl as she silently comforted her. Her mother immediately knew what her daughter had meant; she knew that a man had seen her and wanted to use her body.

While the scene was unfolding, the strong form of Ned Stark entered the chambers from the doorway. He had been informed that the girl's mother had been found. And before his men could escort the mother to her daughter, the woman had dashed to the medical chambers like a winter storm. Smiling to himself, he knew that Catelyn would do the same if she found one of their children to be injured or troubled. This was indeed the girl's mother. That meant that this shocking beauty was a Northerner. _Her mother must have hidden her from unwanted eyes. _The wise Lord Stark concluded internally as he saw the girl up close and now awake. Her eyes were vivid green—crystal pools of pastel emerald. He would have done the same…especially since the ever-perverse Greyjoy boy was among the crowd of rowdy men in Winterfell. He would have to enforce his warning not to touch the poor girl.

Lord Stark stepped forward, making his presence known as the two women looked towards him. Smiling warmly, he spoke.

"I welcome you into Winterfell's walls. I am Eddard Stark. Your mother has raised you well, young girl. She has protected you well—even I was not aware of your presence in Winterfell. Aurora—a beautiful Northern name for a beautiful girl of the North. I would have done the same. I am sorry my sons and Theon Greyjoy startled you in the Godswood. I hope you will forgive them. They meant not to frighten or harm you," Ned smiled as he extended his hand to the young girl. Aurora nodded and smiled back, lightly grasping his hand as he gently cupped the hand before warmly nodding and letting go.

The Lord Stark made Aurora feel safe. He had kindness and strength in his wise eyes. The sense of a true leader. Perhaps his sons were exactly the same. Although she still blushed at the reminder that she had groped one of those men…Perhaps he would forgive and forget. Aurora smiled to herself. Yes, all would be alright. She was safe now. Safe with her mother in Winterfell under Eddard Stark's protection.

* * *

Jon could not forget the mystery girl's unknowing yet painfully arousing touch. He had been thinking about the beauty all morning—wondering if she was well, who she was, where she came from, what she was like…what her name was. His mind was overflowing with thoughts pertaining to the gorgeous girl that had touched him. She was perhaps the first and only girl who had ever touched him like that…Or just touched him period. He avoided female contact with a vengeance. But her touch had set his heart aflame with unwanted hope and desire for companionship.

The Snow walked through the training grounds, his brow ever-furrowed in turmoil as his conscience reminded him of his bastard title. Such a beautiful girl would never want him. He could not taint such perfection. Someone like his brother, Robb, deserved a girl like that. _Not me. No, never me._ Jon continued somberly as he unsheathed a sharpened training sword and slashed at a hay figurine, taking his frustration and anguish out on the unmoving figurine. A line of hay fell plainly as he looked on, not really caring. He did have the feel for training today. Jon sighed. Training had been the one part of his life that he could always rely on to get through the day. It distracted him, it made him strong_, and it never plagued his thoughts at night_. More frustrated than before, Jon put the sword back in its sheath and hastily exited the training grounds. He needed to find the girl. He needed to meet her and see what she was like. She was most likely a cruel girl—she would sneer in disgust at his name, she would push him away, and he could move on with his life. He had to meet her so he could forget about her. A beauty like her would probably never even look twice at someone like him. Yes, he would meet her, be shunned as always, and then carry on with his life, however lonely it seemed.

* * *

Lord Stark had been genteel and understanding enough to arrange for a private chambers for both Aurora and her mother at the castle. Although the girl and her mother were peasants, the Lord and Lady Catelyn had both wanted to protect the girl from unwelcome attention—particularly the eyes of men. So, Aurora was free to wander certain hidden hallways of the castle and the Godswood. The path to the medical chambers was private, only Maester Luwin usually walked through there. So, Aurora found herself spending most of her time with Maester Luwin. She dared not venture back into the Godswood for fear of seeing the three men again. In fact, for the past week she had only been in contact with her mother, the Maester, and the youngest Stark, Rickon. She would spend time in the medical quarters with Maester Luwin and the small loving boy. Maester Luwin took to teaching Aurora how to read and write. Rickon even helped her pen the letters of her name. It was safe to say without a doubt that the small boy understood more about the written language than she did. Despite this embarrassing fact, Maester Luwin continued to reassure her that she would be reading and writing better with more practice. A good thing indeed it would be to write and read the spoken language.

Expecting to continue her lessons, Aurora woke early and made her way down the hidden path to the medical chambers. She always arrived an hour's time early to practice a bit by herself. Entering the empty chambers, she sat at a table near a simple stained glass window. She took a book off one of the small shelves and placed in on the table. Sitting down, Aurora smoothed out her simple grey-blue frock. It was warm and wooly but it still hugged her body in certain areas she would have preferred to leave more modest. Tugging on the fabric at her breast and buttocks, she attempted to stretch the woven garment into a more loose fit. Alas, the fabric still clung to her body. _Curses. _Giving up, Aurora stopped her fussing and started flipping through the pages of the book. Some of the characters looked familiar…but as a whole the text looked like a series of complex lines and curves. _How could the words she spoke look like this? _Sighing, Aurora remembered what Maester Luwin had told her about practice. The girl continued to glare at the text, minutes passing as she tried to decipher the lines and curves on the page. The room was so quiet, she could hear a set of firm footsteps outside the door. Maester Luwin was light-footed and Rickon took small, quick steps. These steps were strong and long in interval. Fearing the approach of a stranger, Aurora scrambled, shutting the book with a puff of dust and ducking under a nearby bed. Sliding under, her butt hit the edge as she tried to squeeze it under as well. _I knew one day you would betray me; _the brunette once again cursed her damned butt, looking back to see the door opening. She probably looked like a mad woman! Her fat bum was sticking out along with the rest of her. Her bum was stuck, so she remained half under the bed, hoping the stranger would simply walk out before reaching an angle where they could see a strange figure stuck half under a bed. _Oh Gods please don't be cruel. _The footsteps continued into the room as the door shut behind the unknown person. They were entering the chambers. As the footsteps continued closer and closer, Aurora squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that any moment now, her awkward predicament would come into the view of the stranger. Sure enough, the steps continued and abruptly paused. _I have been seen! _The young girl's cheeks were now burning as she acknowledged how crazy and unflattering she must look.

* * *

There was a…woman's backside sticking out from underneath a narrow bed. Jon raised his eyebrows as he stood there observing the strange person half tucked underneath one of the medical chamber's beds. He had been searching all over for the strange beauty for the past week when he decided to check the medical chambers once again. She had recovered and had been moved to a secret location, but he had heard Rickon slip that the woman studied with him in the medical chambers. And so, here he was, standing in the middle of what appeared to be an empty room as he tried to figure out what someone was doing half underneath a bed. He couldn't help but let his eyes rest on the ample behind that appeared to be somewhat stuck between the ground and the top frame of the bed. Jon blushed as he realized the dress hugged the supple curve of the woman's buttocks and the bottom of the skirt had ridden up to expose creamy white ankles. Turning his head away and cringing at his own shameful observations, Jon cleared his throat and spoke, although unsure of what to say.

"Are you alright? You appear to be stuck…" Jon trailed off as he tried to find the proper words to address the situation. After all, whoever this woman was, she could just be one of the mad patients and this was a normal practice. Jon chanced a look towards the woman, who was now shuffling in what appeared to be an attempt to dislodge herself from underneath the bed. He quickly shifted his gaze away when he noticed the way her backside and hips moved as she struggled.

"I…I was trying to hide underneath this bed because I heard you approach. I am so sorry! I really do not want to be seen by strangers….but I…I _am_ stuck…" Aurora spoke from underneath the bed as she blushed hotly, hoping he would realize she wasn't a madwoman. Although she would have told the stranger to go away, she was indeed stuck and in need of assistance…which entailed removing herself from under the bedframe.

Jon's eyes widened as he recognized that voice_. No, it could not have been the girl from the Godswood_. The Gods would most likely never let him lay eyes upon her again. That sweet voice, however, was exactly the same—melodic and as gentle as a soft summer snow. With anticipation, Jon moved closer to the strange woman in distress.

"I will lift the bed up. You will not be stuck, and you will be able to move out from under it," Jon kept his eyes fixed on what was visible of the girl's form; this might be the lovely vision he had seen in the Godswood. Jon placed his hands on the end of the bedframe. Lifting it up, he couldn't see the woman as she shuffled out from underneath and scrambled to the side of the room hastily before he could look at her. Jon gently set the bed back down as he turned to see the wall she had huddled against. He gasped. Sitting on the enticing backside—which he had just helped dislodge— was the beautiful woman from the Godswood. Her delicate long light brown locks in disarray as her breast puffed out with each intake and exhale of air. Her alabaster cheeks were dusted a bright pink. Jon's dark stormy eyes came to meet the most clear light green eyes he had ever seen. Tears dotted the corners as she trembled. She was as stunning as he remembered, even more so with her bright eyes in sight.

"Please do not tell anyone I am here. I do not want people to know me. I…I am afraid of…Oh, just please do not mention my existence!" The exasperated beauty pleaded as she remained huddled against the wall. Jon approached her, stopping when he realized she flinched as he stepped forwards. There it was, she must have known his title and now she was going to tell him to stay away. Besides, she probably remembered him from the Godswood and she would be twice as disgusted by him. Jon stood in anticipation, waiting for harsh words to pour out from those beautiful rosy lips.

"Please, sir, do keep seeing me a secret. I…I have never been around…I am afraid of men!" There, she had said it! She had managed to muster out her reason for staying hidden. Although it may seem funny to a man, this young man had helped her. _And he did not make any rude comments about my bum either._ For some odd reason, this man appeared trustworthy…his dark steely eyes had the same type of honesty as Lord Stark's. Aurora blushed. Upon closer examination, the young man was very handsome indeed. Dark ebony curls stood out against his light complexion. His face was strong although serious and his body was toned and muscular underneath fitted and well-tailored clothing. Aurora looked down, realizing she was staring at the man.

Jon felt his heart skip a beat as she spoke. _She is afraid of men…She is afraid of me. _ Despite this knowledge, Jon could not help but feel was not the cruel and promiscuous girl he had hoped for. Instead, she was an innocent beauty with little exposure to the opposite sex. _Like me_. For some reason, Jon felt a small smile tug at his mouth. But as soon as he remembered his position, it disappeared. _It will never be._

"My name is Aurora. Th-Thank you for helping me. I should not have tried to hide…but I didn't know who was coming in the room! You seem kind…I…What is your name?" Aurora continued to look down, blushing as she fumbled with her words. The man had remained silent since helping her from underneath the bed.

Jon merely stood there, completely captivated by the girl before him. Her name was beautiful, much like the woman herself. And she did not recognize him! For once the Gods had come to his aid. She was gorgeous; her words directed at him were gentle and unbiased. Remembering her question, however, Jon frowned. Perhaps she would not be so kind if she knew his name. Preparing himself, Jon looked into the innocent eyes of the bewitching creature before him.

"My name is Jon Sn-" Jon was cut off as the door suddenly creaked open, Rickon's childish squeal resounding through the large quarters.

"Aurora! I am going to teach you how to pen my name today!" The small boy ran straight to Aurora, his head resting against her shoulder as he hugged her sitting form. Rickon looked at her and suddenly noticed Jon standing nearby.

Jon stood frozen. He had been about to reveal the burden that was his last name when the smallest Stark had interrupted. He had been ready to reveal what he truly was…a bastard. He had been ready to reveal his title to the first and only woman to ever sweetly plague his thoughts and dreams. Jon closed his eyes. The Gods were playing games with him today. _Cruel games indeed._

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading. Please favorite and review! I always try to end chapters on a lighter note and then tie that into the title for the chapter. I feel like I am not as clever as I think I am, but whatever. I like doing it. Hope you liked this chapter. It took me forever to finish because I try to keep chapters at over 5k words. So by the next chapter, this story will have 20k words total and so on. I just started my first year in college and I am quite busy, so please hang in there guys! I am living on campus and I can't focus on the story when my room-mate brings everyone into the room all the time. Anywho, happy reading and I will update as soon as I finish the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Just a slight warning, in this chapter, Jon gets a bit…sexually frustrated (as always). Ah, he is such an endearing character. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter! I put in some Jaime for you guys too. He will make his grand entrance into Winterfell with the King's party soon! Poor Jon is going to have competition when that happens. And don't forget guys…I may have a certain other man swoop in and take poor Aurora…Perhaps unwillingly. If you look at the character listing on the story…there is a third name besides Jaime and Jon. And let's just say…this other fellow is not a very honest man ("he's a beast"). But don't freak out just yet, there won't be any encounters with the other man just yet. I do so love to keep things unexpected.

**WARNING**: This fanfiction contains mature language and mature subject matter.

* * *

**Chapter 4** You Don't Know How Lovely You Are

* * *

"Why are you sitting on the floor? What is Jon doing here?" Rickon turned back and forth between Jon and Aurora, "He is always training outside, you know! He is the best with a sword!"

The boy turned back to Jon, "Are you sick, Jon?" A long series of short sentences flew out of the energetic boy's mouth as he glanced innocently between the two.

Aurora looked towards the man. His name was Jon. Such a strong yet simple name; it somehow suited him. She wondered briefly what family he was from. He was clothed in rather well-crafted garments. It did not matter anyway…She was a peasant…she was undoubtedly not good enough or intelligent and refined enough for him. But Rickon somehow knew him. If Rickon liked him, then this man could not be bad. The brunette girl looked back up at the man, who was now looking between her and Rickon with a solemn expression on his face. It appeared as if his face was permanently sad…Aurora's heart skipped a beat as she realized he was looking at her now with those stormy dark eyes. She immediately turned her head down, gazing at her lap as she blushed and mentally scolded herself.

Jon stared at the girl. She had been looking at him…Not scrutinizing or judging…but just…_looking at him_. He could not find the proper emotion to describe how her stare made him feel. However, her light eyes directed towards him made his abdomen fill with nervous yet excited energy. It felt good and concerning at the same time. The girl noticed his eyes were also planted on her form, and she shyly tilted her head down to concentrate her gaze elsewhere. A beautiful blush tinged her soft looking cheeks. _She is lovely_. Inhaling deeply, Jon readied himself.

"My name is Jon Snow," His eyes remained on her face as he gauged her reaction. He was sure a look of repulsion would spread across her delicate features at any moment. Of course, Rickon added to Jon's introduction with the final blow—he was the bastard son of Eddard Stark.

"Jon's my brother, you know! Maester Luwin told me he is our…half-brother! How can he be half a brother? He looks whole to me!" Rickon innocently added as he furrowed his little brow, trying to figure out how Jon could be half a brother.

Aurora's eyes widened. He was one of Rickon's elder brothers! That meant he was one of the men at the Godswood! Oh Gods how embarrassed she felt. She had heard some gossip about Eddard Stark's…other son, but she hadn't ever thought any less of the man from the rumors. It was not his fault. Besides, as a lowly peasant, who was she to judge? Aurora looked closer at Jon's face. _No wonder his eyes are the same as Lord Stark's._ Looking into his eyes once more, Aurora nodded to herself, unable to stop the words about to escape from her mouth.

"No wonder you have Lord Stark's eyes. They are strong and kind," Aurora stopped her speech before she could say any more. How forward she must sound! And to one of the Lord Stark's sons! She must sound disrespectful for even making such an observation. However, before she could apologize in a flurry of regret, the man spoke up.

"Nobody has ever said such words to me before. I…Thank you," Jon was genuinely shocked by the girl's response. She had not ridiculed him. She had not looked down her nose at him. She had simply just _complimented_ his eyes. Jon gaped at the woman. And to make matters more surprising, she was flustered and her cheeks were tinged a pretty pink. Jon could not contain himself. She was absolutely endearing and he felt his heart melt like snow left to rest under the sun.

"My eyes are nothing special. Your eyes are the most beautiful I have ever seen," Instant red stained Jon's cheeks as he matched the equally crimson face of the girl before him. Jon cringed at himself; he must sound far too eager for approval.

Aurora could feel the hot blush radiating off her face and ears. He thought her eyes were beautiful. He had not retaliated with any crude comments on her lower body, but he had complimented her on her _eyes_.

"Thank you… Jon," Aurora smiled bashfully as she slowly let his name slide from her mouth. It felt nice to say. She blushed harder as he gave her one of the most handsome smiles she had ever seen in return. Gone was the somber look on his brow; his eyes shone with genuine happiness. Aurora couldn't help but notice his cheeks were slightly pink as well. _He is very handsome_. _And kind._

Rickon looked confused between the two young adults who were both blushing madly and smiling silently between each other. Why were they both so red? Feeling bored, Rickon nuzzled the back of his head further into Aurora's shoulder. Glancing to the side, his tiny brow furrowed once more.

"I hear somebody coming! It must be Maester Luwin!" Rickon ran towards the door excitedly and disappeared from sight as he passed through and into the hallway outside. Aurora, suddenly aware she was now alone with the man, lifted herself from the floor. Once standing, she dusted off the back of her dress and looked up at the man. He was not remarkably tall in an overwhelming way, but he still stood over her the same as most did. Her short stature only allowed the top of her head to reach the beginning of his broad shoulders.

Jon took in the sight of the woman as she lifted herself from the floor. He would have had the courtesy to assist her, had he not been preoccupied by the exposure of her front legs. When she had moved from her position on the floor, her frock had somehow raised itself and caught on one of her other layers of dress. The front length of her skirts was thus lifted, revealing short yet delicately smooth legs. Jon swallowed hard. He continued to stare as she brushed off the fabric on the back of her dress, only causing the front to lift more so. He could see up as far as the tops of her knees. A woman's legs were always covered except when…He looked away.

"Your dress…" Jon could not bring himself to look in the girl's direction as he spoke. Only a woman's husband should see her legs.

Aurora looked confused at the man. What was wrong with her dress? Was the color offensive? Was it too tight? Looking down to inspect her dress, Aurora saw the top hem caught on one of her undergarments. Her stubby pallid legs were thus out in the open for the world to see. Grabbing the caught-up end, she pulled her frock down and smoothed it out as she blushed madly. _Oh Gods how embarrassing. Please end my pitiful life now. _Aurora cringed inwardly as she felt too afraid to meet Jon's eyes. No man had ever seen her legs before. It was simply improper.

Jon felt slightly relieved as she adjusted her dress. Now that her legs were covered, he felt he could safely gaze upon the girl without such tainted thoughts. However, now that he had been given a brief taste of what was hidden underneath the length of her skirts, he could not help but let his mind wonder what the rest of her tender body looked like beneath the winter cloth. He felt his eyes moving against his better judgment to her swooping hips as they came to rest upon her heaving bosom. Her breasts were…very pleasing to look at. Jon cleared his throat and shifted his gaze to the door, feeling ashamed with himself for staring at her body. Never before had he stared at a woman as thus. But for some reason, he could not help but admire the beauty before him. In the corner of his vision, he could see the girl shifting. _She must think I'm a bloody pervert_.

The door to the medical chambers suddenly pushed open to reveal Rickon. The boy appeared exasperated as he placed the locking bar on the door and pressed on it with all his might. Banging sounded from the other side as the boy attempted to keep it shut.

"Jon, help! They are trying to get in! We can't let them see Aurora!" Rickon cried for help as Jon rushed to the door, drawing his sword as he ushered Rickon behind him. From behind the door, Jon recognized Robb's voice as he told Theon Greyjoy to step away from the door. Sighing, Jon put his sword back into its sheath as he took the bar off the door and opened it to reveal none other than his brother Robb and the damned Greyjoy with a smug look on his face.

"Look at what we have here. The Bastard spends his spare time in the medical chambers. You really need to get yourself a nice warm girl, mate," Theon spoke loudly as the two men entered the room.

"Sorry about that, brother. We saw you pass the courtyard earlier and we followed you. We had lost you, but then we saw Rickon in the hallway and he seemed to be hiding something. It was quite obvious given the manner in which he ran as soon as he saw us. Theon seems to think an attempt at breaking doors is a nice way to garner entrance into a room," Robb smiled as he kneeled down next to Rickon and ruffled the boy's already unruly curls.

"Now, little brother, what exactly are you hiding in here that is so special, hmm?" Robb questioned Rickon as he stared down at the guilty looking boy. Rickon pouted and shook his head, refusing to say anything. The elder Stark barked out a laugh as he ruffled the boy's hair once again.

"I guess a young boy can have his secrets too," Robb stood, leaving Rickon to stand beside Jon. The small boy glared at Theon as the Greyjoy passed him and ruffled his hair as he went to stand near a window on the far side of the room.

"What are you doing here, Jon?" Robb looked around the dusty room, no obvious sign of interest to indicate why his brothers were in the medical quarters.

Somehow…the girl had vanished. Jon glanced around the room nervously, but Aurora was not anywhere to be seen_. I didn't conjure her up in my imagination, did I?_ Jon then caught sight of two small feet peeking out from behind a long tweed curtain on the far side of the room….right next to the spot Theon Greyjoy had conveniently decided to stand. _Could the Greyjoy have sniffed her out? _Theon was merely standing with his arms crossed as he looked bored around the chambers, clearly not impressed by the dusty old books and equipment that lined the walls. Nervous, Jon carefully walked closer to the Greyjoy, putting himself between the curtain where Aurora was hiding and the perverted man. Hopefully they would not see the tiny feet that were peeping out from behind the ragged old curtain. Jon cleared his throat.

"I saw Rickon as well. I followed him here. He is probably planning tricks for Maester Luwin again. Since he will not talk, let's go to the training yard for sword practice," Jon looked eagerly between the two men, hoping they would buy his excuse and leave. Theon, ever the prick, turned his attention to Rickon as he menacingly inched towards the small boy. _Damned Greyjoy_. Jon glared as he cursed Theon for wanting to stay and interrogate Rickon.

"What have you got in store for Luwin? Perhaps we could be of assistance?" The Greyjoy's mousy smile was ever as annoying to Jon as he felt his jaw twitch in anger.

From her hiding place, Aurora listened to the conversation as the men spoke. The two men who had entered must have been Jon's brother and the same Theon Greyjoy that had been in the Godswood. _That must mean that one of the men in this room is the owner of the thighs that I groped!_ Aurora felt her cheeks light up as she continued listening. _What if…Jon Snow was that man?_ Aurora quickly dismissed the thought. Surely he would not act so proper towards her if he were the one. _But what if you did touch his thigh?_ Aurora scolded her subconscious mind for such a thought. Jon Snow had been nothing but courteous towards her. Surely he was not the man. Listening to who she assumed was Theon Greyjoy, she suspected him; his words were, after all, quite…_forward_. As she heard Jon suggest the men leave, she felt relieved. _He is truly kind indeed_. _His heart is as pure as freshly fallen snow_. Thinking of the gentle yet troubled man, she felt her heart thump heavily within her chest as she inhaled deeply through her nose. Upon reflex, she let out a small sneeze. Clamping her hands over her mouth, she silently prayed that they had not heard. C_urse this dusty drapery._

A dainty sneeze sounded throughout the quiet room. Jon winced as he knew the others had also heard. There was no navigating around this situation. Robb motioned with his hand towards the curtains—the sneeze had come from that direction. Jon followed his brother anxiously, Theon eagerly trailing behind him as the men made their way towards the curtains. Stopping in front of them, Robb noted the tiny feet that happened to be exposed. Out of intuition, Robb glanced back at his brother, his brow raised and a playful gleam in his eyes. Jon looked his brother in the eyes and merely nodded. Robb placed a gloved hand on the curtains and slowly pushed them to the side. Upon moving the heavy old curtains, the quivering form of the tiny woman from the Godswood was revealed. She was clearly terrified, and her eyes were shut tightly with her head facing the floor. Before Jon could rush to stand in front of her shaking frame, Rickon ran to her and hugged her skirts as he apologized.

"Aurora! I am sorry! I didn't know they were out there! Please don't cry, my brothers are nice and Theon has to listen to our father! They won't tell anyone you are here!" Rickon lightly pulled on her skirts as the men stood frozen at the scene before them. Theon opened his mouth first.

"So the smallest Stark is keeping the Gods' gift to the pricks of men hidden away in a dusty room?" Theon smirked as his wild eyes sauntered over the body of the woman.

"She's that busty brunette from the Godswood. Would you look at the set on that one!" The Greyjoy inched closer as he gave a thorough visual inspection of her assets. As he came closer, she flinched back and hugged the curtain to her side, attempting to hide herself from his prying eyes. "Look at that, she's shy! No need for that, I am _real gentle,_" The Greyjoy ripped the curtain away from the girl as he nudged Rickon to the side and stood awfully too close to the girl. Jon reacted immediately. He moved forward, harshly pushing Theon aside as he stood between the mousy man and the frightened girl.

"Enough, Greyjoy. She's not some toy. And she is under Lord Stark's protection. Don't come near her or spew your filthy words. Just stay away and keep your hands to yourself," Jon glared furiously as Theon stood back, appalled but amused by Jon's sudden outburst. Before the Greyjoy could retaliate, Robb stepped forward.

"My lady, please forgive Theon. He has no sense of propriety or manners. I am Jon's brother, Robb. You know my brothers already, it seems," Robb smiled softly at the girl as he motioned towards Rickon and Jon.

Slowly, Aurora glanced up from behind Jon's firm body. It felt quite safe in his proximity. Blushing as she went back to staring at Jon's back, she spoke up, too afraid to lift her gaze elsewhere.

"I am no lady. My name is Aurora and I am merely a peasant. My mother cooks in the kitchens…Your father, Lord Stark, has been very kind by letting us stay within these walls. I am grateful to you and your family, m'lord," Aurora blushed harder as she mustered up the most polite and eloquent words she could find. It was quite a challenge as Jon's body was so close she could feel the heat radiating off his back. She felt both safe and nervous behind him. He was so close, and he was a man; men were supposed to be dangerous and cruel, but he felt comforting. Aurora chanced a look up to see the Greyjoy man leering at her. Her eyes immediately found comfort back at the sight of Jon's strong back. No doubt, she did not feel safe with the Greyjoy man defiling her with his eyes. She wasn't the brightest woman in the seven kingdoms, but she knew when a man was trouble…or at least she had enough sense to assume all men had the tendency to be dangerous perverts.

Robb found himself smiling. The sight before him was quite endearing—a fair maiden hiding behind his brother Jon as the tip of her nose almost touched the very shirt on his back. He sensed something in the girl that could bring out the best in his solemn brother. She indeed seemed timid, almost to the point of fear. But Robb knew better. Judging by her reaction to them in the Godswood and the manner in which their father had explicitly warned them to refrain from touching her…she must be frightened of the opposite sex. Much like…Jon. Robb's smile grew ever wider as he realized the girl hiding behind his brother was the perfect candidate to make Jon happy. A plot began to hatch in his head. He could help Jon win her heart. He knew his brother loved the girl. Little did he know, there were others that had been bewitched by her beauty and innocence…some more unsavory than others.

* * *

The King's party stopped for the night as they set up camp. The further North the party traveled up the Kingsroad, the colder the climate grew. Jaime, however, found his heart growing warmer with each passing day. He knew the serving girl had gone north. Although there was no guarantee she was still alive or well, his heart swelled with joy at the thought of being closer to the world she called home. Once a God's forsaken hunk of frozen dirt and simple people, the north was starting to seem…beautiful and mysterious to him despite the biting chill of the air. The night sky was a thing of utter beauty; the stars shone bright, twinkling in abundance as colored lights danced across the horizon. In the south, such a light show did not exist. One might say it was the ancient and forgotten magic of the north. Although he did not have a name for the lights, they were beautiful nonetheless. _Much like my sweet serving girl. _

In the distance, he heard Cersei calling for him in a rather angry tone. Tearing his gaze away from the light display, he scoffed bitterly to himself. He could never have the majesty and mystery of those spectacular northern lights…Much like he could never have the graces of the tender serving girl from months before. Even if he did ever meet her again, he was tied down. His very family and duty weighed greatly upon him as he desired nothing more than to abandon everything for the tender kisses and soft feminine laughs of a certain spring-eyed virginal beauty. His memories of her taunted him as he drew his sword in frustration and slammed the thick end into the black soil, cutting off a small tuft of dead grass in the process.

"Dear brother, I see you make sport of dirtying your sword. I find that I quite enjoy dirtying my sword as well. I prefer it buried in a nice warm cunt over soil and grass that, might I add, has seen better days," Tyrion approached his older brother as he stepped over the brown grass and pulled the sword out, holding it out for the taller man. Forgetting his frustration, Jaime smirked and took the offered sword, sheathing it as he looked down at his brother. Tyrion was a welcome distraction and an amusing source of conversation.

"Is that a metaphor I sense? Little brother, you really must stop burying your little sword in women. You are quite the frequent _lady killer_. I would find myself jealous, but we both know whose sword carries more weight…and length. I would be a _wanted _man if I were to go around stabbing women with my sword. In fact, I would become so _wanted_, perhaps you would be forgotten for all of your stabbings. I dare say, the women would amorously chase me about the seven kingdoms and you, dear brother, would no longer have a place to put your sword for sport. Well, there are goats about everywhere, aren't there?" Jaime smirked at his shorter brother as he jested, temporarily forgetting about his troubles.

"Ah, but it all depends on how one _uses_ the sword. It would seem our _dear sweet_ sister is calling ever so callously for you right now. I suggest heeding her call, lest she start breathing fire and burning down tents," With that, Tyrion began walking back towards the camp as the illusion of peace was broken for Jaime. Exhaling heavily, he turned his gaze from the beautiful night sky and trooped back towards the fiery glow of the encampment. His steps heavy, it felt as if he were re-entering the smoldering pits of the seven hells.

* * *

"Those tits were heavenly! I can't believe that your father is blocking cocks from that supple creature. There is no way a girl with a body like that is virginal. I bet she secretly enjoys it real hard from behind," Theon spoke loudly to Robb as the two walked to the training grounds without Jon. They had left him and Rickon in the medical quarters with the girl after Robb had decided it would be best to get Theon's wandering eyes away from the poor girl…especially before Jon ripped the Greyjoy's slimy tongue out. It was quite endearing how Jon stood in defense of the girl; she was beautiful but seemed gentle and modest enough to smooth out his brother's harsh edges. Although she was soft and weak, and Jon rugged and strong, they both shared an obvious equal lack of experience in intimacy. Perhaps she and Jon could make each other happy. Now all he had to do was keep Theon within his sights…there was no telling what the lustful creature would do to the innocent girl.

"Theon, she is not some common whore. Do not even think about touching her. Just go and pay the girls at the whorehouse to satisfy your disgusting urges, you lustful fool," Tossing some coins at Theon, Robb gave him a stern look. Seeming to catch the severity in Robb's look and words, Theon smiled and head off in the direction of the whorehouse with the coin.

"I can't promise you I won't touch her if she comes begging me. But until then, I will try to keep her from my lap," Theon smugly added as he disappeared from sight.

Robb scowled at the Greyjoy's cocky words. Jon was going to have to work hard if he wanted to keep the beauty safe by his side. And hopefully he could keep her safe from himself as well. Jon was, despite his virginal status, a young man indeed. And young men had urges beyond their self-control and discipline. Robb chuckled to himself as he thought of the incident in the Godswood. Yes, even Jon was going to have to work hard to restrain himself from such an enticing young beauty.

* * *

"Jon…you're so firm," the innocent beauty ran her delicate hands across his thighs as she massaged the muscle underneath his pants. His breathing became bated as the hands slowly came closer to his groin. In her innocent observation, she allowed one of her hands to gently brush the bulge at the center of his pants. Jon thrust forward, his body pleading for more contact. Jon looked up, praying to the Gods as he saw pallid bark and crimson leaves. They were in the Godswood before the elder Heart Tree as Aurora innocently admired his muscled thighs. Her hand brushed against the bulge once more as she unintentionally aroused him further. _Gods help me. _ Jon shuddered at her soft touch.

"What is that, Jon? It's so hard," The innocent creature before him touched the bulge once more as she giggled at his reaction. Jon closed his eyes and groaned as her delicate touch disappeared once more. Looking down to see what was happening, he was met with the sight of light brown curls as she was suddenly kneeling before him. Light spring eyes were intent on examining the hard bulge as she suddenly glanced up to meet his gaze. With those shockingly light and innocent eyes taking his breathe away and her enticing touch arousing him beyond the realm of sanity, the beauty kneeling before him smiled brightly up at him.

"Jon. I love you, Jon," The beaming brunette then lowered her rosy lips as she planted a soft kiss on his…

Jon woke up breathing harshly as he replayed the events of his dream in his head. Feeling utterly ashamed of himself, he ruffled his hair and scoffed as he sat up in his bed. After Robb and Theon left today, he and Aurora had spent time together with Rickon and Maester Luwin in the medical chambers before they said goodnight to one another. Judging from her blushes and demeanor, she was truly an innocent young woman, but he could not help the intimate dreams and fantasies that had been plaguing his mind. _I am a bastard. _

Jon frowned as he looked down and realized he had made a mess in his sleep. The man groaned in frustration as he felt guilt and shame at the fact that his body was betraying him. He felt even more guilt at the complete innocence of the object of his desire. He wasn't allowed to have such urges…He was not born with the privilege to want a woman like he wanted Aurora. _She is too lovely for a bastard like me. _Jon's frustration slowly faded away as his mind drifted to her fragile yet supple beauty and her genuine kindness…she did not shun him or turn her cheek in disgust like everyone else had always done. _She is far too lovely…_As he thought about her, he felt his spirit lift and his heart soar as he gave into his urges. He felt himself harden at the thought of the beautiful woman in a wedding dress before him. Jon closed his eyes and let his hand wander to his hardened shaft as he envisioned her as his bride on their marriage bed. He would be her first and she his. And the greatest part…was that she would utter his name with that soft feminine voice unconditionally…Snow or not. Jon groaned deeply as he finished and added to the mess he had made from his dream. Although he felt immense shame, Jon felt his heart move with absolute finality—he wanted to make her his bride. Bastard or not, he wanted to marry her more than anything. Years of doubt and avoidance of the opposite sex were abandoned as Jon raised himself off the bed in realization. _I love her._

Jon groaned, feeling the fleeting joy of love along with incredible frustration at himself. He didn't know how to court a girl…He had never even considered it before now. But now, he was motivated. He found a girl that did not look at him and see a bastard. He found a beautiful girl who he wanted to cherish and protect and spend his entire life with. He had found a girl that made him feel things he had never felt before. Jon groaned as he thought fervently about Aurora and his predicament. Against his will, the thought of her sent blood to his privates once more as he cursed his body for its urges. His bed linens were going to be unsalvageable. Jon sighed. _Aurora, you don't know how lovely you are._

* * *

**There you go, guys! Jon is such a dear. I love writing him because he is a virgin. It is fun to put him in such sexual dilemmas because he is so responsible and innocent in his own right. I cannot wait to write his attempts at wooing Aurora. And it is going to be a three-ring circus when the King's party shows up in Winterfell. Thanks for your reviews and favorites guys, they really motivate me! I have delightful things prepared for the upcoming chapters! **

**The title for this chapter is kind of based off of me listening to The Scientist by Coldplay while I was typing it. The song is just so pretty and I love the line of "You don't know how lovely you are" it is so simple and romantic. I don't usually listen to music when I write fanfiction, but this song was on replay the entire chapter, lol. Okay, end of my side note. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Jaime does not appear in this one…but guess who's coming with a party in the next chapter…Jaime! (and king fat-ass with the rest of the lot). Poor sweet little Jon…such a dear…such a dear…Enjoy!

**WARNING:** This fan fiction contains mature language and mature subject matter.

* * *

**Chapter 5** Unspeakable

* * *

The elderly maid glared in judgmental disgust at Jon as she replaced his bed linens. Jon blushed fervently as he cleared his throat to somewhat relieve the silence in his bedchambers. Two younger female servants on the side giggled in hushed whispers as he stood in shame at the foot of his bed, waiting for the linens to be replaced as he awkwardly fixed his grey gaze on his heavy winter boots. He had originally planned to dispose of the…soiled linens and replace them himself…But when he had gone that morn to ask the servants for new sheets, the stern old woman refused to accept his explanation for new linens without assessing the damage of the old ones. Upon reaching his room, she had seen his bed and shook her head as she muttered and viciously yanked the coverings off, throwing them in a large wicker basket in irritation. To make matters more embarrassing for the man, she had brought other female servants with her to witness his…mess.

The older servant finished replacing his linens with fresh ones, glaring at him silently as she walked past him and exited the room. Jon muttered a brief thank-you as he watched the servants leave, the two younger women whispering and giggling as they walked away. He heard "bastard" and "shameful" among the whispers as he frowned deeply. _At least it is done wi-_

The door burst open as Theon and Robb walked in, Theon's face illuminated with a smug smirk. The Greyjoy had yet to speak, but Jon already felt the urge to punch his weasel face. The Gods had not spared him the further anguish of embarrassment.

"Ah, I see someone just got new bed linens. Did you piss the bed? Or did you lose your virginity to your hand?" "Theon laughed at his own jest as he made a jerking hand motion towards Jon. Robb, as always, rolled his eyes and patted Jon on the shoulder.

"Are you ready to go to the training grounds? Bran is practicing with the bow today. I think it'd be best we give him some guidance," Robb smiled at Jon. Jon returned the smile, although there was something serious behind his gray eyes.

"Robb, I need to ask you something. Without Theon here…It's about….girls…" Jon lowly whispered the last part as Theon planted himself in a chair on the side of the room.

Robb's smile grew into a wolfish grin. _This is perfect._

"Theon, I need to talk to Jon. Alone. We'll meet you on the grounds. Go," Robb nodded towards the door as he commanded Theon to leave. Scoffing, the Greyjoy reluctantly made his way out of the room, looking back suspiciously at the two men. Robb sighed, relieved that Theon was leaving without a fuss.

"So, brother, I assume this is about Aurora. She is quite the pretty one. You've set sights on her, haven't you?" Robb grinned at Jon as he gauged his reaction. Sure enough, his half-brother hesitantly gave a weak smile in return, his eyes lightening at the mere mention of her name. _Oh yeah, definitely in love._ Robb felt the warmth in Jon's smile as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Robb, I think I love her. I don't care anymore what people think. I just want to be with her. I don't know how to…get her to…love me back though," Jon fumbled with his words, his eyes sparkling as he proclaimed his feelings. Jon was normally stoic and difficult to read. But now, his heart was held out in the open for the first time, and Robb could sense his troubled brother was deathly serious.

"What about the Night's Watch? You've been set on taking the black for years now," Robb intently watched Jon as realization spread across the man's face. His smile faded, but a motivated expression crossed his features.

"I want to try, Robb. If she doesn't return my feelings, then I will go straight to the wall. But I want to leave knowing that I tried, Robb. I just want to try…" Strong gray eyes met a Tully blue pair as Robb confirmed the severity of Jon's feelings. It was as if he was pleading for a chance at being loved. Saying nothing more, Robb nodded, patting Jon on the back as he smiled. Knowing his brother's answer, Jon grinned in return and shook Robb's shoulder in a brotherly manner. They had come to an understanding; Robb would help him.

* * *

Aurora had absolutely no plans concerning her activities for the day. Since the weather was fair, however, she was feeling slightly adventurous. Covering herself in a deep gray winter-coat, she ventured outside of the hallways towards the training grounds where Lord Stark had deemed it safe for her. He informed her that only his sons used the grounds. It would be fine to take a safe stroll for once…and perhaps she would catch a glimpse of Jon training. Rickon always enthusiastically spoke of his brother's skill with a sword. She blushed, feeling perverted for thinking about spying on Jon in the training grounds. _Perhaps I should just go for the normal approach and greet him properly. _As she was running through all of the possible scenarios of greeting Jon, she failed to realize she was already on the perimeter of the training grounds.

Distant laughter filled her ears as she looked up and saw Jon and his brother Robb making their way towards a younger boy who was practicing archery. Rickon was at the side sitting on a saddle fixed on a wooden fence…and the Lord and Lady Stark were both standing over the scene on a lofted balcony watching as they encouraged the young boy with the bow and arrow. Not wanting to disturb the scene taking place, she hid behind the stone wall at the perimeter and watched head-on as the boy readied himself to shoot a target. Jon and Robb were standing behind him as he let his arrow loosen, only to miss the target completely. It flew off into the bushes to the far right of the wall she was half-behind. She moved towards the grassy spot where the arrow had landed, the scene invisible to her now from behind the stones of the wall. Their voices, however, had gotten clearer as she was now closer. She heard the light laughter of Jon and Robb and a small giggle from Rickon.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten? Keep practicing, Bran. Go on," Lord Stark's voice sounded through the laughter as he encouraged the young boy, whom she now knew as Bran. He was Rickon's other brother—the second youngest Stark boy. Aurora smiled softly as she picked up the arrow and heard Jon's gentle voice from behind the wall.

"Don't think too much, Bran," Jon's words were clear to her as she inhaled deeply and blushed. He was so close…but a stone wall separated him from her sight. _Curse this damned wall. _Aurora listened intently as she heard the bow being drawn and a voice that sounded like Robb telling the boy to relax his bow arm.

She heard the sound of a bow loosening and hitting the target. And then she heard laughter and Jon and Robb playfully telling Bran to run faster. Curious, Aurora pressed her ear against the thick stones of the wall. _What is going on over there? _She heard tiny footsteps coming closer as she failed to realize they were climbing the small stone wall now.

"Arya! I was going to get that one!" A voice that she assumed was Bran sounded awfully close now. She knew that Arya was the youngest daughter of the Lord and Lady Stark. She smiled. _It must be nice to have so many siblings._ As she was lost in thought, Arya's form had made it over the wall, and she dropped down with Bran following her as he caught up.

The two children paused when they saw an unfamiliar young woman holding Bran's stray arrow sitting against the wall, appearing to be deep in thought. The two children looked at one another, forgetting the chase that had previously occupied them. The woman was beautiful. She had long shiny brown curls and a gentle air around her. Arya approached her first.

"What are you doing sitting down here?" Aurora turned to see the two young children as her eyes lit up in realization. She picked herself up, hastily dusting off the bottom of her dress as she bowed and smiled.

"I am so sorry. I saw your arrow go over the wall and I came to pick it up. My name is Aurora, I have only lived within Winterfell's walls for but a few weeks now, but your father Lord Stark has been very gracious to me and my mother," The beautiful woman beamed at the two children as she came closer and held out the arrow to Bran. Arya and Bran immediately fell under her spell; she was so pretty that they immediately felt comfortable near her. And her fond mention of their father crushed any sense of suspicion. Bran shyly took the offered arrow and softly let out a thank you. The woman smiled. She looked like an enchanted spirit out of one of Nan's old stories. Arya looked over at Bran and was the first to speak up.

"Nan used to tell us stories about beautiful spirits coming out of the forest. I don't believe any of them, but Bran does," Arya looked over at Bran and laughed as he glared at her.

"I do not. Besides, she just told us who she is. Spirits wouldn't do that," Bran wrinkled his nose at Arya as he defended himself. Arya stuck her tongue out at him. Aurora giggled—they were close siblings indeed. The two children then began questioning Aurora, most of the questions coming from Arya, who wanted to know what feminine things Aurora didn't like.

"I don't mind getting my dress dirty, really. As long as it covers me, it is fine," Aurora answered one of Arya's many questions. The small girl looked up in approval as she gave a toothy grin.

"I like her," She smiled over at Bran, who seemed shyer although he nodded in agreement. Arya rolled her eyes and motioned for Aurora to bend down at ear level. The young girl whispered to her.

"He's quiet 'cause he thinks you're pretty. Boys are so stupid," Arya stifled a laugh as Bran tried to hear what she was whispering to Aurora. The woman merely smiled and shook her head at Arya's forwardness. She was such a strong vivacious little girl.

From the opposite side of the wall, the sounds of climbing were heard. The three stopped as they looked up to see who was approaching from above. Aurora froze as she took in the sight of Jon and Robb looking down at them from the top of the small stone wall. Robb was about to open his mouth to call for Bran and Arya when the two men froze as they saw Aurora sitting with the two children against the wall.

With her back against the wall, Aurora was staring straight up with light eyes at Jon. The young man noticed the blush that tinged her pallid cheeks. Jon was taken aback by how stunning she looked right now. He froze in his spot, staring down awe-struck at the face of the woman he wanted to marry. He was brought back when Robb nudged his side, clearly trying to remind Jon what he had taught him. Jon snapped back into reality and cleared his throat, smiling down gently at the girl although incredibly nervous.

"It's nice to…see you…again, Aurora," Jon stammered as he internally winced at how horridly he had just delivered what was supposed to be a simple greeting. At his side on the wall, Robb subtly cringed and prayed the Gods would come to his poor brother's aid. The girl, however, smiled back with equal if not more warmth as she nodded.

"And you, Jon," His heart skipped a note when she said his name with that beautiful smile and pink tinge dusting her cheeks. It was as if it was dedicated to him.

Aurora internally recoiled at herself as she analyzed the three words that had just exited her mouth. _How simple of me. I should have said something more…more elegant._

Arya and Bran looked up at their brothers and back to Aurora. Arya glared up at Robb and Jon with an accusatory look.

"You've already met Aurora?! How come we didn't know about her?" Arya piped up as Bran nodded beside her in agreement. The little girl pulled a small tuft of grass from the ground and lightly tossed it up at Robb and Jon. Robb ducked and laughed but Jon was too captivated by Aurora's presence to move. The grass blades hit him directly in the face, catching on his ebony curls and the tough fur of his coat. Robb rose from the cover of the wall to chuckle at Jon's grassy head and winter-coat. Arya and Bran both laughed and pointed as they reveled in Arya's victorious aim. Jon just stared as the girl of his dreams giggled with the two children down below. She was gorgeous when she laughed and he was too fixated to tear his gaze away.

Robb's laughter died down into a grave smile as he realized the original purpose for finding Arya and Bran.

"Bran, father has decided—you are of age to witness the duty of punishing a deserter. We ride to the outer plains at noon for the execution. You will be fine, Bran. Father trusts you are ready," Robb looked serious as he addressed Bran, who remained silent but nodded. The boy seemed deep in thought as he worried the feather at the tip of the arrow he held. Robb smiled down in encouragement as he motioned for Bran and Arya to climb back up and return to the castle. He then lightly nudged Jon as he broke the poor man's silent stare. Realizing his brother was leaving with Bran and Arya, Jon cleared his throat and looked back down to Aurora. He leaned off the edge of the wall, offering his hand for her to take. Aurora blushed as she simply stared at his strong looking hand.

"I don't think this dress was tailored for climbing walls," Aurora motioned to the heavy skirt layers of her burdensome attire, blushing more so as Jon's steely gaze trailed down her form like liquid fire. He began climbing down the wall, dropping down beside her as he smiled gently.

"Is it tailored for walking around walls, then?" He offered his arm as he jested, his eyes filled with silent mirth. He was handsome indeed.

"Yes, my dress is fully equipped for the simple task of walking around walls. It's a practical quality of many dresses," Aurora played along as she stifled a laugh at the sight of the grass blades still caught on Jon's shining black curls and the fur-trim of his coat. Reluctantly, she reached her hands up to softly brush the grass off the tips of his curly mane. His hair was smooth and felt softer than the downy feathers of her pillow. She smiled as she plucked a stubborn grass piece from one of his curls, the lock of hair bouncing back into place as she pulled the grass away. _I could touch his hair all day. _

Jon couldn't contain the heat that rushed to his face as she stood right before him, gently running her delicate hands across the ends of his hair as she gingerly focused on removing the grass that Arya had thrown at him. He silently thanked Arya's precise aim as Aurora lightly tugged a strand and smiled quietly to herself. Her touch was so tender and careful—the gentle touch of a kind woman. Her hands retreated, signaling that she had finished her task of removing the grass. He sighed heavily as he internally yearned to feel her touch once more. Before he could thank her, however, he was taken aback once more as she lightly began to pat and brush off the fur trim of his coat. Short strands of grass flew off the coat and fell at their feet on the cold ground below.

There was a soft sound to the way that her rosy lips pursed in concentration as she focused on gently tidying his coat. She was so close and he couldn't help but despairingly admire her lovely features. From such a short distance, he could see a tiny scar on the skin beneath her ear and the various beauty marks that were scattered across her face and the length of visible skin on her neck. A small dot-like beauty mark on the tip of her nose made him want to kiss her there. He wanted to kiss all of the dainty marks that graced her soft body. He stiffened as he recalled the events of his dream and their first meeting underneath the sacred Heart Tree. Luckily, she had finished cleaning him off, and she stood back slightly as she carefully observed his form for any more offensive strands of grass.

"You look very handsome, Jon," She felt forward for her statement, but it was the honest truth. He was a very handsome man indeed. Especially when his face was not troubled with the glum expression he seemed to don like a second face. His dark eyes, solid and grey like steel, met hers as he smiled down at her as if he were a child being told he was wanted for the very first time in his life.

"And you are beautiful. So kind…And to a bastard like me…" A look of anguish swept across his untroubled brow as he reminded himself of his title. He searched Aurora's pale eyes desperately as he felt grief settle in the pit of his stomach; she was far too lovely to be his bride. He could never give her what she deserved.

Sensing his sudden distress, Aurora gently cupped his face as he tore his gaze away from her. She slowly directed his face so that his head was no longer turned to the side as she tried to look into his eyes. They were closed as his face remained frozen in sorrow.

"Jon, please look at me," Aurora softly coaxed as she stared at him, heartbroken at the amount of pain he was in. He was the gentlest man she had ever met—_how could anyone refuse him their love when he is such a gentle soul?_ In that moment, her heart trembled as she realized she did not feel nervous around him at all. True, his gaze made her stomach flutter with nervous energy, but it also made her feel courageous and…strangely warm inside. In that moment, an overwhelming realization crossed her as she took in the vulnerable state of his face.

"Jon, do you know what my father's last name was?" She gently questioned him as he slowly opened his eyes, a confused expression crossing his features.

"You've never said your family name…I only know you are Aurora," Jon slowly answered as he expected the worst. Perhaps she was going to shun him for his title.

"Jon, my father was a Snow. My mother and father were both peasants, so it is not an important matter…but that makes me…a Snow as well," She silently watched his reaction as he stared back, wide-eyed and as handsome as always.

"But I—" Before Jon could finish his sentence, Aurora softly patted his cheek and smiled as she shook her head at him.

"Jon Snow, whatever you are going to say, don't. I think you are quite fine just the way you are. Mother always told me that father was torn about the same thing…and all for a silly title. I am quite fond of Snow, you know. I know I am just a peasant, but a title one is born with is not what makes them who they are. Jon, you are so sweet and gentle. A name does not change that," She scolded him as she tapped him on the tip of the nose with her finger.

Jon was utterly shocked by the revelation that Aurora and him had more in common than he thought. As she softly tapped his nose, he realized that she was right: it truly did not matter what one's name was. She, after all, was the loveliest creature he had ever met in his entire life. He could never look at her and see anything but unrivaled tenderness and beauty. He grinned, a heavy burden lifted as he gently took hold of the hand that childishly poked him on the nose.

"You're lovely," His grin grew as he softly kissed the small warm hand that had touched him with so much care. She grinned back as she tried to contain the color that threatened to spread across her face. He was kissing her hand, and that mere action alone made her heart soar to the pale skies above. He took hold of her arm as they both smiled shyly and began to walk around the wall. Along the way back to the grounds of the castle, they talked to one another and laughed as they both learned about each other. Blushing and smiling like fools, the young pair failed to realize that their blossoming affections would soon be stifled by the arrival of a royal party and a certain golden lion.

* * *

Aurora sighed to herself as she sat idle in bed, thinking about the young man she had become close friends with. It had only been a day…but she felt as if they had known each other for much longer. There was a strange tension between her and Jon…she felt as if they were not quite friends, but something more. _He would be the most loving husband. _She blushed as she pictured Jon's gentle form above her on a wedding bed. As she fantasized about marrying Jon, a knock sounded on the door to her bedchambers. Broken out of her romantic reveries, she stood and quickly shuffled to the door, opening it to reveal the Lady Stark. The older woman smiled kindly as Aurora allowed her to enter and sit by the fire. Catelyn spoke as she looked seriously at Aurora.

"King Robert and his party will be arriving at the castle in two weeks' time. I regret that we do not have enough space here in the castle to accommodate the King's party. We will need these chambers, but I would like to tell you that your mother has agreed to stay in the servant's quarters. And you will be moved temporarily to share my daughter Sansa's chambers. My youngest, Arya, will also be staying in Sansa's bedchambers with you until the visit is done with," Lady Stark paused as she caught sight of the panicked expression that crossed the young girl's features.

"I had a feeling that it would be safer to move you with Arya and Sansa for the King's visit. My dear girl, your mother informed me of the events that took place in the capital. You will be safe, dear child. My husband and I will not allow the King or any of his men to touch you. You are under our protection now," Lady Catelyn softly stroked Aurora's hair as the girl began shaking and crying. She soothed the poor girl as she cried at the fearful memory of King's Landing.

"Thank you. Your family has been nothing but kind. I am so grateful," Aurora smiled as she thanked the older auburn-haired woman. She hugged Lady Catelyn and was left alone to her thoughts. She felt tired although it was only noon.

She sighed. Jon would protect her as well. He would protect her with those strong lean arms of his… Aurora closed her tired eyes she thought of her handsome Jon_. I love him. _She smiled to herself as she recalled that Jon did not look at her and merely see her body. _He never even made any rude comments about my chest or bottom._ Adding to his perfection, he was sincere and not rough or vulgar like many men were. His hair, his dark hair was the color of the night sky—such a deep, rich black. Thinking back to earlier that day when her hands had met his curly locks, she recalled how wonderful and full they had felt.

With her mind focused on the topic of hair, she suddenly remembered the golden-haired Lannister that had saved her from certain rape months ago. _Jaime! _Aurora shot up from her recumbent position and raised her hand to clutch her chest in sudden realization. If the King's party was coming to Winterfell….then Jaime would no doubt be in Winterfell with the other members of the Kingsguard. She owed the man her life…she was more than grateful for his intervention that night the King would have… Aurora shook her head at the painful memory. _How could I have forgotten about Ser Jaime? _

She felt admiration and unrivaled gratitude towards Jaime Lannister…but Jon was…Jon was…_different_. She felt some strange and unknown attraction towards Jon; he made her cheeks flare with color at the mere thought of him. _I must repay Ser Jaime when I see him._ Were it not for the Lannister man, she most likely would never have returned North…and she would never have met Jon Snow, the only man who had ever directly treated her with consideration and kindness. Yes, she would repay Ser Jaime and express to him her current happiness in Winterfell.

_I hope Jon feels the same as I do for him._ Perhaps Jaime would give his blessings to her in her pursuit of love. Unbeknownst to her, however, the Lannister Lion was the furthest from giving blessings as any man could get. He had been captivated by her beauty and innocence. Upon meeting once again, he would not want to let her go—she was the enticing but sweet serving girl that had haunted his mind since their first meeting and now… he wanted her for his own.

* * *

Jon made his way back to the castle, white fur seeping over one of the leather clad sleeves of his arm as he pondered what to do with the pallid direwolf pup wiggling around in his hold. He looked down, crimson eyes silently staring back up at him as the pale pup sniffed at his gloved hand. The pup did not make a sound. _Ghost_. The name suited the white fur and quiet demeanor of the direwolf pup. Jon decided upon the name as he head off in the direction of the Godswood for peace. The pup remained silent in his hold as its red eyes curiously observed the passing surroundings.

* * *

"Please, Gods…I wish for Jon to feel the same as I do. I just…I am afraid he will not feel the same…" Aurora sat before the ancient weirwood tree of the Godswood as she prayed to the old gods for assistance. She ceased her verbal pleas as she turned to silently pray for courage in pursuing her first relationship. As she was facing the great tree, she did not see the figure approaching from the path behind with a squirming white direwolf pup in his arms.

* * *

Jon looked down at the fussy little pup in his arms as he walked through the entrance to the Godswood.

"What's the matter, boy?" Jon questioned the finicky yet silent little pup as he slowly lowered it to the ground so it could move around. As soon as Ghost's small paws hit the mossy ground, the little pup dashed ahead towards the center of the woods where the Heart Tree stood.

"Ghost!" Jon's eyes followed the dashing little mass of white fur to its destination—a figure whose long light brown curls he recognized from behind.

* * *

Aurora rapidly turned her torso around, hearing Jon's voice cut through the tranquil silence of the Godswood. _The Gods are quite good at this…_As she fully turned around, however, she was frightened by the sight of a white little wolf running straight towards her at full speed. From her peripheral vision, she could see Jon's panicked form pursuing the little wolf as he continued to yell "Ghost". As the snowy pup came closer, it leaped up, pushing itself at her with its short hind legs. Alarmed and not knowing what else to do, Aurora shielded herself with her arms and cowered as she fell back against the trunk of the Heart Tree_. I am going to be bitten!_ Aurora's body was pushed back futher against the bark of the tree as she felt the force of the pup's body land on her thighs. She screwed her eyes shut tightly and tried not to cry in panic as she felt the pup raise itself up on her stomach, its front paws softly digging into her chest as she heard quiet sniffles and felt the wet tip of its nose meet her cheek as it sniffed heavily. And then…she felt its wet tongue lick her cheek gently as the pup just continued to sniffle. Slowly, she opened her eyes to meet a pair of blood red eyes.

The pup continued to sniff her face in a friendly manner of greeting as she looked down and saw its stubby tail swooping back and forth excitedly. _It did not want to attack…_ Aurora sighed in relief as she smiled down at the pup, which had now lowered its furry head to nudge and sniff at her hands with its watery little nose.

"Well, hello to you too. You're very friendly, huh?" She carefully lifted a hand and held her palm out for the tiny pup to sniff. A pink little tongue dashed out and licked the flesh of her palm as she giggled at the ticklish sensation. Its huge, inquisitive red eyes were quite adorable.

Jon had now reached Aurora, and he was completely relieved to see that Ghost was only eager to make friends with the young woman. The sight of the pup rubbing its nose and tongue against the woman's porcelain cheek as its paws rested on the soft flesh of her thighs and chest sparked an inkling of jealousy in him. He felt silly for being jealous, but he internally wished he could be the one eliciting soft giggles from the woman as he explored her body. Jon stopped the images of his fantasy as he felt a lower part of himself twitch at the thought of her soft and supple body. _I am filthier than the Greyjoy…_

Her hair was now all over the place as the pup snugly buried its head and weaved through the long curls in a loving manner; it had warmed up to her instantly. _I wish that was me…_ Jon internally scolded himself for having such pitiful thoughts. However, as he watched the beautiful young woman laugh lightly and smile down with loving peridot eyes at the pup, he could not help but wish it were him in its place. Jon was taken aback as those light green eyes suddenly met his with equal love and warmth.

"Jon, who is this little fellow? He is lovely!" Aurora giggled once more at the ticklish sensation of the pup's snout moving her hair about. She thought of her prayers to the Gods moments before Jon and the pup had made an appearance. _The Gods heard me and sent Jon...but his pup returns my feelings! _ The thought was so hilarious; she could not control the smile that reached her face as she looked down in adoration at the pup. It was soft and hushed like Jon, but not quite the man himself_. The Gods must be feeling quite playful today. _Little did she know, the man before her was hopelessly in love with her.

Jon felt his heart shudder at the sound of his name parting from the rose-petal lips of the woman before him. The Gods were torturing him by placing her before him in the same spot where he had first met her. It took all of his discipline and effort not to let free a frustrated groan at the memory of her unknowing touch on his thigh. He internally cringed as he wondered if he would become aroused at the sight of the Heart Tree every time he entered the Godswood. It was now a symbol that made a reoccurring appearance in every one of his dreams and fantasies…involving more intimate and some unspeakable acts with the beloved woman before him. He felt dirtier at the sacred status of the ancient Heart Tree—his carnal desires should not have had such a heavy association with the icon of his religion…But perhaps it was a sign that the Gods had blessed their meeting and were urging him to act upon his feelings. Jon shook off his ruminations. It seemed unlikely and foolish to think such a thing. He stared back to Aurora and the snowy pup, which was now resting in a small heap of fur soundly in her lap.

"His name is Ghost. We found a fallen direwolf in the woods on the way back from the plains. The mother had five pups, one for each of the Stark children. And he was the runt of the litter…" Jon looked at the sleeping pup in Aurora's lap as he tried not to think about his own situation with his half-siblings.

Aurora smiled at Jon, her eyes shining fondly as she gently pet the soft coat of thick white fur that covered the pup's tiny back.

"The name suits him well. He is quite soundless—and he has such white fur. He will grow to be the strongest of the pups with you caring for him, Jon," She smiled at the man, heat rushing to her cheeks as she tried not to be embarrassed over her forward comment. It seemed to have the desired effect, as a smile graced the man's handsome face.

"I'm not sure that he will want to part from you now, though. He seems fond of you," Jon laughed quietly as Ghost nuzzled his head further into one of her thighs, his left ear twitching occasionally. Jon blushed and shyly looked away from the alluring sight of her supple thighs before he started staring like Theon would.

"So all of your siblings have direwolves now? I cannot imagine how intimidating it will be for visitors when they all grow to maturity. Imagine the people that will flee when they see six large direwolves wandering about!" Aurora laughed as she tried not to move too much—she did not want to disturb the sleeping form of Ghost on her lap.

"Yes. Bran was very happy when Lord Stark allowed us to take them back with us. I can't imagine how excited Rickon and Arya will be. You may need to be wary of direwolf pups around Winterfell now. Ghost ran right up to you. The others might do the same," Jon chuckled lightly as Aurora joined in.

"Well then, Jon. You and Ghost will have to defend me," She smiled lightly as Jon returned the expression. _Oh Gods…he probably thinks I am helpless_…Aurora sighed at her poor attempts at gaining Jon's favor. The man probably thought she was weak and irritating.

Jon's heart nearly leapt out of his chest. She did not try to push him away. She was accepting him in a warm manner he had only seen from her. His cheeks felt hot, his body warm. He wanted to grab her and to just kiss her right then and there, but he stopped himself from doing so. Robb had advised him not to rush. Jon could not, however, prevent himself from gently raising her soft hand to his mouth by the fragile tips of her fingers and placing a chaste kiss on the fair skin at the back of her lovely hand.

"I will protect you…" Dark eyes looked with utter sincerity into clear green eyes.

"Jon, I will hold you to that," Her lips turned upwards at the lingering sensation of his soft lips on her hand. As her heart beat erratically beneath her breast, she playfully added to her words.

"I trust you will protect me from _gentle direwolf pups_ and the likes of other _unspeakable _forces of evil_?_" She giggled softly as Jon cracked a smile.

Jon's mouth twitched in a smile at her cheeky comment. Something about her innocent mention of unspeakable evils sent hot blood to his loins as his thoughts suddenly became shamefully dirty. He frowned internally at himself. _If only I could protect you from myself._

"Yes. From gentle direwolves and other unspeakable evils," Jon half smiled back. She had not the vaguest idea what he wanted to do with her….What her unknowing words did to him. _Unspeakable_ indeed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. For the next chapter...the long awaited arrival of the King's party in Winterfell will take place! And Jaime and Aurora will be reunited! I can't wait for the reactions. Thank you for all of your reviews/input, favorites, and follows. I love reading your reactions and knowing who you are all rooting for. Love you guys!**


End file.
